Edward Affairs
by edwardsdreamgal
Summary: What if Edward was already with Tanya when he met Bella? Can you guess what will happen? Also, what secret does this strange group of friends that Bella meets have? HINT: They are not vampires or any other creature! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer of course owns twilight and I do not sadly********!!**

**So yeh, this is just a little story which sort of was based on "What if Edward was already with Tanya when he met Bella???**

**ALL HUMAN!! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, one of my firsts on fanfic!!**

EPOV:

Tanya and I walked hand in hand into the small Inuit school. It was autumn and it was still freezing, about 3 above, but that's Alaska for you. It was finally senior year and the small class of twenty-two was buzzing with excitement.

When Tanya and I walked up to the rest of our friends, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett (yes this group was full of couples) we heard some unexpected news. "Did you hear there is a new girl!" said Alice literally squealing with excitement.

"A new girl at this school? Wow, what's brings here all the way up to Alaska?" asked Tanya, leaning closer to me s I could put my arms around her. "Turns out her Dad got a job in the oil refinery, I can't wait to meet her, she is bound to be in one of our classes!"

I just rolled my eyes. Alice always was very over enthusiastic about, well almost anything! Compared to her boyfriend Jasper, who usually kept to himself a lot, it was as if Alice had made a promise to be loud enough for the both of them!

"See you in English," Tanya whispered in my ear before planting a peck on my cheek and walking to her locker. With such a small class, we had most of our classes together, except for when we elected different courses to take.

English and history bored me as usual and I spent most of my time passing notes to Tanya about what activities we would get up to tonight. Most people were busy studying as it was senior year and at the end of the year we would all be moving off to college, but it was only the first day, so I really didn't need to pay my full attention.

Next we had science. I opted to do Biology while Tanya did Physics, so we were in different classes. As sat at my bench as usual, I didn't have a partner due to the lack of numbers, but I was fine with that, I really liked to concentrate in biology as I was planning on becoming a doctor like my father.

That's when I first saw her. She walked into the classroom, tripping on the slight step at the door. Her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown, although they were slightly hidden by her just as beautiful brown curls that hung loosely around her face. Her cherry red lips contrasted beautifully against her pale skin.

She handed our teacher a form and then took the only empty seat next to me. I couldn't help but stare at her, but this was crazy. In only the few seconds I had seen her I was already fantasizing about her, and the worst part was that I was already with Tanya.

"Hello, I'm Edward" I said, as she sat down next to me. I didn't particularly want to get to friendly with her, for the fear that I was attracted to her way too much already, but I had to be polite.

"Hi, I'm Bella" she said shyly getting a piece of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. Lucky for me our conversation didn't progress any further as the teacher began to speak. I pretended to be paying attention to the slides our teacher was showing at the front of the classroom but I was looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

She noticed me looking at her and pulled the hair from behind her ear out so I couldn't see her eyes. I looked down, embarrassed, only to see her slender legs in a pair of very tight jeans...

I shook my head slightly. This could not be happening. Not only was I in a great relationship with Tanya, but I also wanted to really concentrate in biology, and she wasn't making it any easier.

I noticed she looked at me a lot through out the lesson. I had always got a lot of attention from the girls at the school, by why did this girl have to be the same! I wish she would pretend I didn't exist!

Finally the lesson was over and I quickly went out of the classroom. It was recess next so I decided to wait outside Tanya's classroom and walk with her to our table in the cafeteria.

All of recess I couldn't help but think about_ her_. The worst part was every one was noticing how zoned out I was. "Edward, hello? Did you hear that?" Tanya said waving her hand in front of my face. "Yes, sorry, what was that?" I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I said its Jasper's birthday this weekend, and Alice is going to throw a party. She decided the theme was going to be 80's. Sound alright?" said Tanya, her brow slightly creased in thought. "Yes, awesome, so what do we want to go as?" I asked, quickly pulling myself back into the conversation.

After recess quickly caught me with out Tanya. "I saw you looking at that girl in Biology today, she is very pretty, isn't she?" said Alice in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, and..." I said trying to make it out as if it didn't matter to me. "Look," Alice said, "Just remember, you are with Tanya, and if you ant to do anything with her, make sure to let Tanya down easy first," she said in a more serious manner.

This was going to be one heck of a senior year...

**Ok, what did you think?**

**If you want me to post the next chapter, at least give me one review so I know that you want more!! Remember us authors love to hear feedback from you guys!!! Also tell me if you want me to change to BPOV or stick to Edwards!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes again, Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight, although I wish I did!**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed, it really means a lot to me! You're reviews opted that I write from Edward and Bella's POV so I am!! Hope you enjoy!**

BPOV

Recess, my worst fear. You could say I am the opposite of a social butterfly. At my old school I was one of those girls who stuck to her small but not very close group of friends who sort of hung out together because they had no one else to sit with. Now at a new school, I expected to be sitting by myself in a corner next to the bins. That's why I was surprised when one of the girls in my English class, Angela, asked me to sit with her group.

I got asked all the questions like "Why did you move here?" or "Where did you use to live?" I hated being to centre of attention and I was starting to think that seat next to the bins looked really cosy.

I soon learnt all the names of every one on the table, and before I knew it the bell had rung and I was walking to my next class with Angela. "So, Mike seems really into you," she said in a lovey dovey voice. "Really, I didn't notice," I said, and I really didn't notice.

A guy checking me out? It hardly ever happened to me. But wait; there was that handsome guy in biology that I caught staring at me a few times. I thought it was because I had a stain on my shirt or something, but could he have really been attracted to me? I doubted it.

Besides, I had seen him at lunch on a table with his other equally gorgeous friends. Jessica, a girl at our table, said he was going out with the completely perfect girl with strawberry blonde curls. Yes, I seriously doubted that I was competition to that, she was practically a model.

The day went past with out too much excitement, but I was surprised with myself that I was disappointed that Edward didn't have another class with me. I just reminded myself that any girl would be disappointed if he wasn't in her classes and shrugged it off.

The next day he was in Biology again. "Hi," I said as I sat down next to him. He always seemed to be one of the first people in Biology. "Hello Bella," he said with his sweet, velvety voice that made my heart miss a beat at the sound of it.

This time we had to do some partner work, so we got to speak a little more. I discovered he planned to study to become a doctor after he left high school. I didn't really know my plans yet, and my dad was still hassling me about that.

The days after that were the same. I would spend the whole day waiting for biology just so I could speak to him, be close to him, his striking bronze hair and those dazzling green eyes, his tight shirt that perfectly outlined all of his muscles, but I had to remember that the only way I would ever be with him was in my dreams.

And in my dreams he was. Every night from that first biology lesson I dreamt about Edward and I, being a couple, having him all for myself. But the dream would end with me turning into Tanya, and I would wake up and be back in reality.

Then on Friday in biology Edward gave me a small envelope. "Jasper, one of my closest friends, is having a party this Saturday night, eighties theme, and he had a few spare invites lying around, so I was wondering if I could invite you," he said, kind of rushed, as if he was nervous. Nervous about giving me an invitation? I must have been imagining the rushed part.

"Thanks, umm, I'd love to come but I don't really have any one to go with," I said, feeling a blush rise to my face as I said it. "That's ok, it's a plus one party, you can take whoever you like," he said, his luscious lips showing a half-crooked smile that melted my heart.

The bell rang for the end of class. "I'll be there," I said putting the invitation into my shoulder bag. "Remember dress eighties," he said before he walked off to meet Tanya who was waiting at the door for him.

Invited to a party on behalf of Edward. All of a sudden nothing mattered except Saturday night, and I knew the perfect person to take with me.

**Ok, I was going to stop here, but I decided to throw in EPOV before we reach the party, which yes, will be the next chapter!! I know this is a kind of long chapter but keep reading!**

EPOV

Tanya was silent as we walked to the car. "What's up?" I said opening the door for her. "Oh, nothing, I just saw you giving that new girl an invite to Jasper's party," she said in a spiteful tone.

"That? That was nothing; Alice just gave me a few more invites to give out to whoever I wanted," I said, keeping my voice calm. "But did you have to invite her," said Tanya as I stared the car. "Well, there are only twenty three people in our grade, I think the whole grade will end up coming, and most of the grade below us," I said, making sound like it wasn't such a big deal, which it wasn't, right?

We drove to a deserted parking lot at the edge of town and Tanya and I made love in the backseat of the car. To my shame, I found that my thoughts drifted towards Bella almost the whole time I was holding Tanya.

This wasn't right. Tanya didn't seem to notice the difference from any other time we had come to this car park, but I did. Tanya held no appeal for me anymore, but I wasen't that type of guy. I wasen't the guy would screw girls until they got bored of them then moved onto the next one.

No. I had to make a choice. Bella or Tanya, and it wasn't going to be easy.

**Ok, hope you loved it as much as the first chapter! Review if you can as I always love to hear from you!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, Stephanie Meyer owns twilight; if I did I wouldn't be writing stuff on fanfiction, lol!!**

**Ok, so I have already told you this chapter will contain the events that are to unfold at Jaspers party....**

EPOV

Alice had outdone herself again. She managed to turn the town hall into a nightclub from the eighties, and it looked excellent! There was a giant mirror ball in the middle of the room, reflecting the millions of lights that filled the room. Their were posters all over the walls, covering the many portraits of mayors that hung on them.

Jasper was wearing a fluoro shirt and some very short fluoro shorts to match. "Wake me up, before you go-go, man you look like George Micheal!" Tanya said as we entered the hall. "Happy birthday," I said giving him a present.

People started entering the room, and from our small grade of twenty three people, about seventy people turned up. As the first people started arriving, I was with Tanya drinking some of the alcohol that the kids that were already eighteen had smuggled in.

And then she arrived. She was in some tight, black, high waisted leather pants that hugged her hips beautifully. She was also wearing a very low cut top that showed a nice amount of cleavage. I forgot every thing around me except for her, until I saw who was behind her.

Escorting her into the hall was a tall, tanned boy that I had never seen at school before. Before I time to think Tanya was dragging me onto the dance floor. I lost sight of Bella in the crowd of people dancing, but I tried to keep it from Tanya that I was secretly looking for her.

Thankfully she wasn't too hard to find as the boy she came with was very tall, about a head above every one else. I decided that at some point in the night, when I could get away from Tanya, I would go and dance with her.

The only problem was getting her away from that guy.

BPOV

"Want a drink Bells?" Jacob said as I sat on one of the bar stools around the hall. "Sure, but nothing too strong, I said. I had already danced with Angela and the gang a lot and it was an awesome party so far, but I was glad that I invited Jacob, having him here made me feel a little more comfortable about coming.

As I was sitting alone, admiring how well the room was done up, Edward walked over and took a seat next to me. "Hey Bella," he said, his voice as beautiful as ever. "Hey," I said, "Where's Tanya?" I had learnt the strawberry blondes name thanks to Jessica on the dance floor earlier tonight.

"Somewhere. Are you here with any one?" he asked, but I could tell he already knew. Just at that moment Jacob came back with two drinks. "Here you go Bells, whose this?" he asked handing me my drink. "Jacob, this is Edward, we have biology together, Edward this is Jacob," I said, trying my best not to make the situation awkward.

Jacob and Edward shook hands as I sipped on my drink. "So Jacob, I haven't seen you around school before," Edward stated, half questioning Jacobs attendance. "Well, I should be in year eleven this year but I dropped out in year ten to work at the oil refinery," Jacob said, pleased with himself.

"Really? I heard oil exports are going very well..." Edward started but I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. I was noticing the little gestures Edward made with his hands when he talked, those big strong hands, and how his facial features looked even better under the light of the mirror ball.

"Jacob, would you mind if I asked Bella to have this dance with me?" Edward asked, making me blush so red I thanked that the lights were dim, hoping he didn't notice. "Sure, just bring her back to me in one piece," Jacob said jokingly just as I had finished my drink. "May I?" said Edward holding out his hand, he was such a gentlemen. I took it, blushing again, why did I have to blush so much?

He led me out to the dance floor and then I stopped dead. "What's wrong?" said Edward, his expression a little hurt that I had stopped walking. "I can't dance," I said. I would have blushed but my face had gone pale with fear at the thought of moving in any way to music.

"Don't worry, we can go outside then and get some air, it is getting a bit stuffy in here," he said as if determined to stay with me, why would he want to? He had Tanya waiting for him and he wanted to go outside with me? Was I dreaming?

We sat on a bench underneath a streetlight outside of town hall. I had my jacket on as it was quite a warm night as far as Alaska went, ten above, but it was still very cold. We sat close to keep each other warm.

"So why do you think you can't dance?" said Edward, his hand around my waist. For any other guy I would have told them to remove it, but with Edward I didn't want him to move an inch away.

"Well, I am pretty sure the last time I tried to dance, not only did I fall and nearly give myself permanent injuries, I also knocked over a couple of other people as well," I said, looking at the cold grass.

"I am sure you're not that bad, plus, who ever you were dancing with should have caught you before you fell," he said then added quietly, "I would have." My heart started accelerating. The little experience I had had with flirting as it is, I could still tell that he was defiantly making a move on me, or was I just delusional.

We looked at each other for a while, just sitting there, his arm around me. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was almost like we were having our own silent conversation with each other.

Before I knew it, his lips were crushing against mine. He kissed with so much passion that I couldn't help but kiss him back. It felt so good kissing Edward, I didn't want to stop, but the taste of alcohol on his breathe brought me back to reality. Again I reminded myself of Tanya and then I knew, he was defiantly too drunk to be actually thinking straight. I knew it was too good to be true!

I reluctantly pulled away and said "Edward I can't," and ran back inside to Jacob.

**So was Edward really to drunk to think straight or was had he only had one drink like Bella??**

**Please Review if you can, you know I love to hear from you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I know, but I feel the need to put this at the beginning of every chapter, Stephanie Myer is the original writer of twilight and the whole series is hers, not mine.**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed, it really encourages me to keep writing!!!**

**Also sorry about any mistakes I make in my writing, I still haven't found a BETA.**

EPOV:

I woke up feeling like some one had hit me across the head with a mallet. I didn't usually get hangovers this big but after Bella left I drank myself sick for the rest of the night.

Tanya lay in the bed beside me, her face peaceful with sleep, her hair spread across the pillow. I knew Bella was with that guy! Some where in my crazy mind I thought Jacob letting me dance with Bella meant that they weren't together, but obviously I was wrong. How many times had I let Tanya dance with guys? Only if I knew there was no competition.

So I was no competition. But she did kiss me back, that had to mean something, it seemed like she was enjoying it. I had to talk to her, but it was a Sunday so I wouldn't see her in biology.

Tanya stirred next to me, a slight frown on her face as if something in her dreams were disturbing her. It wasn't as if Tanya wasn't pretty, she was beautiful, but she did not compare to Bella.

I got up out of bed, got dressed and left a post it note for Tanya on the bed side table telling her I had to go, that my family had called and they needed me. If I told her where I was really going, she would flip out.

I decided to drive to Alice's first. Yes, it was true I planned to see Bella today, but I didn't know where to start looking for her. Sure it was a small town and I knew where she lived, every one knew where every one lived, but going up to her front door didn't seem like such a great idea at the moment.

"Edward, you woke me," Alice said as she opened the door. "Did I wake your parents?" I said as I entered their living room. "No, they are already up and out. So, you want me to make you anything, coffee?" She said walking towards the kitchen.

Alice's house was one of the biggest in our town, besides Rosalie's, but she was the Mayor's daughter. Her living room and kitchen were in one big room on either side of the front door, so I could still see her as she stood behind the kitchen bench.

"Coffee please," I said taking a seat on her very warm longue. She brought the coffee over and sat down next to me. We quietly drank our coffee until Alice broke the silence. "So Edward, why are you really here, I know you have coffee at your house," she said jokingly.

"It's about Bella, you know the new girl. I need to talk to her. I have thought about what you said, if I want to let go of Tanya I have to let her down easy, but I want to make sure that Bella, well, at least wants to be friends with me before I let Tanya go," I said, taking a big gulp of coffee.

"And you have no idea where Bella is?" Alice said, a grin spreading across her face. "Alice if you know where I can find her, tell me!" I said getting impatient. "Ok, ok, hold your horses! She works at my parents shop, maybe she will be there today," Alice said and I got up hastily and placed the empty mug on her kitchen bench. "Thank you Alice!" I said walking out the door. "No problem Edward," said Alice from behind me.

The shop was only down the road, so I decided to walk and leave my car at Alice's...

BPOV

When we first arrived here, my dad had suggested that I get a job which would help me pay the running costs of my car. Sure, gas was very cheap here compared to most places, but the constant repairs needed for the engine because of the cold and the need for snow tires most of the year made it very expensive. Plus, some extra cash in my pocket would be nice.

There was only one major grocery shop in town and back home I was a check out girl so I thought the job would be perfect. With my little experience, the owners still hired me with quite a decent salary. The only days I could work were Saturdays and Sundays, as my dad didn't like me working on school days, and the owners didn't mind my father's request.

It was the Sunday after Jasper's party and business was slow. I didn't sleep very well because after Jacob had dropped me home at eleven, yes quite early, I couldn't get Edward's kiss out of my mind. The way he held me, the way our lips moved together so perfectly...

But no. He defiantly must have been drunk. That's why I was very surprised that when I was mopping up isle eight, Edward came through the door. When he looked at me I was staring at him and quickly looked down, blushing again.

He started casually walking down isle eight with his usual grace, scanning the shelves not really paying attention to what was on them but more to me. I put the mop in the bucket and walked up to him. "Is there any thing I can help you with?" I said trying to sound professional. Oh God, why was our uniform lime green, I was sure I looked hideous in it!

"Um, yes I was just looking at the price of these..." he paused and took the first thing of the shelf in front of him, which just happened to be Libra pads. I couldn't help but let out a giggle and for the first time I saw his cheeks blush red. I took the pads out of his hands and said "Well, come to the counter and I can check the price for you."

His skin was incredibly soft to touch.

There was only me and another guy and girl on shift. The girl looked bored, reading a magazine whilst waiting at a check out and the other guy was trying to build a can display near the entrance of the store, with out much success.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about last night," Edward said as I scanned the pads. I stiffened, but stayed silent. "See, I know you're with that Jacob guy, and I know you aren't allowed to kiss me..." he started before I cut him off.

"Me, with Jacob?" I burst out in laughter, I couldn't help it. Edwards face looked puzzled, even hurt by my laughter. "Jacob is my cousin," I said the laugh fading away now. "So why did you pull away then?" said Edward, confused.

"You were drunk," I said, my head down looking at the counter. I knew that if I looked at him for too long I would forget what we were talking about. "No I wasn't," said Edward, his face showed that he was slightly offended by my remark.

"Yes you were, I could taste the alcohol when I was kissing you," I said, slightly blushing, still to scared to look at him. "I had only had one drink, same as you," he said, his voice was defensive.

"Ok, but even if you weren't drunk, what about Tanya, I am sure she is not your cousin," I said more quietly. He put his hand on mine and I looked up to his face. There they were again, his striking eyes, that gorgeous hair, those beautiful lips...

I was losing my concentration again and had totally forgotten what we were talking about until he said "That's why I am here. I wanted to tell you, I am wiling to break up with Tanya for you," he said, his voice so compassionate it turned me into jelly. After that all I could think was that I was in heaven and this was some angel that wanted to be with _me_.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I finally managed to say. Edward came as close to me as he could with the counter only between us.

"Yes Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

**What will she answer? How will Tanya react? And remember there is still that big secret this group of friends is hiding.**

**Also I hoped that you didn't mind me making Jacob her cousin!**

**Please review if you can! Will post the next chapter A.S.A.P!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yes once more, Stephanie Meyer is the author of the twilight series and only she knows for sure if Edward is real or not, lol!**

**So if you can remember, I think we left off with Edward asking Bella to be his girlfriend....**

**YES!! You will find the answer in this chapter, KEEP READING!!!**

**Also I finally have a BETA!! Infinite exes and ohs!!! So thanks for proof reading this one! Enjoy! **

EPOV

I was in such a happy mood I could almost skip down the road back to Alice's house. Bella had not fully agreed to be my girlfriend… yet. I only knew her for a week and a bit, and I have to admit even myself it was a little sudden, but she did agree to go on a date with me tonight.

Nothing was better then a date on a Sunday night! The best restaurant in town is open on sunday nights, perhaps we should go there. Maybe we could go to a movie, was Bella into that sort of stuff?

I came outside Alice's house and saw through the tinted windshield of my car that some one was sitting in the passenger seat. I opened the door to find... "Tanya, what are you doing here?" I said getting into my car. The other question I was going to ask was how she got in but that wasn't important right now.

"I just wanted to see if your parents were alright. The post it note you left me indicated it was sort of a family emergency and you know how close I am with your parents, so I rang them only to find every thing is perfect, except for the fact that they haven't seen you all weekend," Tanya said, still looking forward out the front windshield.

Damn. How was I going to get out of this one? Had she spoken to Alice yet? I couldn't tell. "By family I meant Alice, family meaning close friends," I said, trying to keep my voice steady not to give away my lie.

"Oh, well then I don't suppose you count that new girl as family as well? I didn't know you were such close friends in, what? About a week?" Tanya said sarcastically now turning to look at me.

So she did know. Poor Alice, she must be feeling so guilty right now, she always seemed to slip things out of her mouth at the wrong time. But that didn't matter, I had an angry girlfriend sitting in my car and I was just on my way to tell her she was about to become an ex.

"Tanya, you know I love you, and you will always remain a dear friend to me no matter what happens to our relationship," I started, but was interrupted by Tanya's shrill voice, "Dear friend? Are you breaking up with me?" She was almost screaming now. I just sat there and said nothing.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH _ME_, YOUR _GIRLFRIEND_ FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS! FOR A _GIRL_ YOU JUST MET THIS WEEK!! THIS FREAKIN' WEEK!! NO WAY EDWARD, NO WAY!" she yelled and then smashed my car window with her handbag.

I saw a tear run down her face and I couldn't handle it anymore. I leant over and wiped it gently off her cheek. "Tanya," I started. Then the strangest thing happened, she broke out into a round of laughter. "Tanya?" I said again, a little confused by her reaction.

"You won't let me go, you can't Edward! YOU CAN'T! Because, you know why? If you do, I might have to explain this to every one, and you wouldn't want to hurt your friends for a girl you just met, would you?" she said starting to scare me, and with those final words she pulled some thing out of her handbag.

It was a key ring, with a photo of my brother in it.

BPOV:

The clock turned to seven as I anxiously waited in the lounge room for Edward to arrive. My dad was pretending to watch the television, but I knew he saw the clock too. Back home I never really went on dates that often as I had never had a serious relationship, so my dad didn't handle it very well when I told him about my date with Edward tonight.

"_He just asked you out, honey. Can't you this wait till next weekend, or preferably the holidays?" he added actually half serious._

"_Look dad, I really like this guy, just give him a chance! I promise to be home by eleven and I will finish my assignments before he comes! Please dad," I said giving him my best puppy face._

"_Alright, alright, but I want to meet him first," he added in a stern voice._

"_Thanks dad!" I squealed hugging him and he awkwardly hugged me back._

The doorbell rang. "It's him," I whispered to myself as I got up to answer it. I carefully ran my hands down my blue chiffon top, making sure it wasn't creased, and then checked my jeans for the fifth time that night to make sure there were no stains on them (they were quite old but I just couldn't let them go!) And then I opened the door.

He wore a beige coloured pair of suit pants with a white shirt with a large overcoat on as it was only seven above. He looked amazing and all of a sudden I became very self conscious of my outfit. "Hello," he said handing me a bouquet of flowers and giving me a peck on the cheek.

Oh my gosh! I had completely forgotten every thing, including my name, all the thoughts I had in my head completely disappeared. The flowers were gorgeous white roses. I put my hand up to my cheek where he had just kissed me. Luckily I didn't need to talk as my dad walked over.

"Hello, you must be Edward, I'm Charlie, Bella's father," he said shaking Edward's hand. "Nice to meet you," said Edward in reply. "Are you ready Bella?" Edward said, still standing in the doorway.

I just nodded, still to frozen to speak. No matter how many times I told myself in my head that I was on a date with Edward Cullen, it still didn't register. As we walked down the front stairs to his car I noticed the passenger door window was broken.

"Please excuse the state of my car, I tried to have it fixed before today but the closest mechanic is in Port Armstrong so it won't be repaired until this weekend," he said opening the door for me.

"Did you have an accident?" I enquired. I could hear the concern in my voice. He hesitated at first but then replied "Yes, I guess you could call it an accident." We didn't talk about the window after that.

After about ten minutes in the car I asked "So where are we going?" Edward smiled my favourite half-crooked smile and said "I hope you don't mind a little drive, but I want to take you to this spot on Mount Edgecombe. I was thinking we could have dinner up there." I nodded and mentally reminded myself to thank dad for forcing me to bring my heavy overcoat instead of just a black jacket.

When we reached the spot on the mountain it was beautiful. We overlooked he whole town and could even see Port Armstrong in the distance. Edward set up a small fold out table and chairs settee with candles and an elegant tablecloth.

"I hope you like Salmon. My dad is quite fond of fishing and he went south just recently and caught it fresh from some rivers in Canada," Edward said, his eyes sparkling in the candle light.

"I love Salmon," I replied. Ok, so I liked it but after this date I'm pretty sure it would be my favourite food. The dinner was beautiful and I found that our conversations came naturally, and weren't awkward or forced like I expected them to be.

After we had finished Edward pulled out two sleeping bags which we zipped up together to make one double sleeping bag, and placed it in between the candlelit table and the car. He had asked me to lie in his arms to keep me warm, as it was much colder up here on the mountain.

"You can see the stars more clearly up here," he said, his voice more dreamy then ever. "And on a clear night, you can even see the northern lights," he said, his hand stroking my hair. "I wish the clouds would go, I have never seen the northern lights," I said, half in a trance from how romantic the moment was.

"They're so stunning Bella. They shine green, purple and blue and dance above the mountains. The Inuit people that live around these areas say that being close to the northern lights is being closer to the spirits who have crossed over," he said now turning from the stars and looking at me.

I don't know how it happened but one minute we were staring into each others eyes and the next we were kissing each other. His lips felt cold and so did his hands as they wrapped around the back of my neck. I pressed closer to him, wanting more but he just pulled away and said "Let's no go to fast, one step at a time," and then continued kissing me, more tenderly than before.

Sadly the moment had to end and we packed up to go back home. He parked outside my house at a quarter to eleven. The lights were on so I supposed Charlie had waited up for me.

"So, are you now officially my girlfriend Bella?" he asked, his eyes still glowing with, with… love? "Are you officially my boyfriend?" I asked him. He answered by kissing me one last time. "Good night Bella," he said as I got out of the car.

"Good bye Edward," I said and turned to the front door.

**Aww, wasn't that just the sweetest thing?**

**I know, this chapter was a little long but there was so much to write! Don't think that just because they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend that the story is over! There is so much more to come!**

**Please review if you can, it just is so rewarding hearing what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer OWNS the whole twilight stories, if you haven't noticed I acknowledge that before every chapter, just think with out her there is no Edward, NO EDWARD!! So you see why she is important.**

**AND as you realised that I update quite frequently for you guys! My readers are what keep me going! Thank you so much!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

EPOV

I walked over to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Tanya as usual. I went over and gave Tanya a peck on the cheek. Alice stared at me with wide eyes but no one else saw any thing out of the normal. "I got to go to my locker, see you in English," Tanya said walking away.

As soon as she was out of sight Alice dragged me away from the rest of them. "Are you crazy? Aren't you with Bella now?" she whispered. I sighed, "Alice, Tanya threatened to go public," I whispered back hastily.

It didn't register to Alice at first but then she got it. "No, but that would mean..." Alice started warily. "I know, that's why I am still with her," I said, hearing the hatred in my voice. "How could she do this? Forcing some one to love her, threatening to expose what we have all tried so hard to keep?" Alice said in disbelief.

After a few minutes of us both being too deep in thought to talk Alice said a little too loud "What about Bella? Did you end up going on a date with her?" I looked back at Rosalie and the rest of them but none of them seemed to hear or even care about what Alice and I were talking about.

But what about Bella? It was what I had been thinking all night. Our date had been one of the best nights of my life and I wasn't ready to let her go. I had thought long and hard about this, and I knew the only answer.

"Alice, I went on a date with Bella and I haven't stopped thinking about her for a second. I have come to the conclusion that there are only three options. The first is that I leave Bella and stay with Tanya, which is impossible for me to do although it would keep you guys safe. The next would be that I let Tanya reveal our secret to be with Bella but that is impossible as well as that would be we wouldn't be safe. The last option…" I couldn't say it.

"The last option," Alice started me again. "Is to stay with Tanya behind Bella's back," I said, ashamed with myself. "Edward, do you realise how dangerous that is for the rest of us?" Alice said, her eyes almost pleading for another option. "I know, but hopefully if Tanya does go public I can convince her to leave you guys out of it," I said trying to feel brave but only feeling weaker by the minute.

"Edward, you at least have to let the others know. I can explain to Jasper, but Emmett and Rosalie? To keep this from Tanya will be very hard, and you will have to tell Bella the truth…" "No," I cut her off swiftly. "No, Bella can't find out," I pleaded what would Bella do if she found out? I can't imagine what she'll think of me.

"Well, if you think of a way this can work, tell me and I will arrange some time where we can all meet up without Tanya, but right now you have to go because Jasper is getting suspicious about our absence and Bella is coming over here," Alice said putting on a fake smile and walking back to the group.

I quickly scanned the area but there was no sign of Tanya. "Hey Bella," I said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey," she said leaning up for more. "Not at school," I told her.

"Why not?" she said, her face hurt. "Because, we have only known each other for a week and people already think I am a jerk for breaking up with Tanya after two years, I just think it is better if we kept in on the quiet side," I said. I hated having to lie to her, but it was the only way. One day she would understand and forgive me… I hope.

"Ok, well do I at least get to sit with you at lunch?" she asked. The answer I should have said was I can't see you anywhere else, but instead I said "Of course, but maybe not with the group, because Tanya will be there," I said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I understand," she said, but I saw she was hurt by my answer. If only I could tell her! But I couldn't, it wouldn't work. The bell rang and I made my way over to class. I thanked the person who did our timetables that made sure I was never in the same class with Tanya and Bella; they were on completely separate lines!

Recess came, my first challenge. I started out with Bella, sitting outside rather than in the cafeteria where my whole group was. Halfway through I politely excused myself saying I had to go to the bathroom, and joined my group where Tanya was waiting. I explained how I was at the bathroom and got caught talking to my biology teacher on the way here. They seemed to buy it, except for Alice of course. As the bell rang I went back to find Bella and we walked to biology together.

Lunch was a little harder. Again I started of with Bella, but told her at half time I had to see Mrs Crawford about my locker being damaged. When she offered to come with me I turned down her offer and then went to find Tanya. I told them the same excuse spending the rest of lunch with them.

This worked today, but I knew I would have to find a better system, as there were too many flaws in the one I had. Yes, I might have been lucky today, but I couldn't see it running that smoothly again.

I needed a plan, and fast.

BPOV

Edward had been weird at school today; it was almost as if he was ashamed to be seen with me. I knew I was a downgrade compared to Tanya but I really didn't expect him to be that humiliated about it.

I was sitting in my room doing homework when I heard a thump on my window. I thought of it as nothing and continued my work until I heard it again. When I went to look outside to see who it was, I saw Edward, his half crooked smile on his face with his finger to his lips. He gestured me to open the window and he climbed in with ease, as it was a one story house.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked but before I could get a reply his lips were pressed onto mine. I put my arms around the back of his head and kissed him back with such urgency, I was surprised how much I longed for him.

Still holding me he lied down on the bed, my fingers now running through his incredible bronze hair. I went to unbutton his top but he put his hand to stop me and managed to say in between kissing me "Please….Bella…..good relationships….take it slow."

After our make out session we laid on our bed facing each other. He started tracing he lines of my face, running his fingers over the outline of my lips, up the side of my nose and around my eyes. It felt as if I was in heaven, that a perfect angel was tracing the contours of my face, and every curve that he touched left unfamiliar but sensational tingles.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, running his finger down the side of my cheek. I didn't believe it when he said that, but I didn't want to wreck the moment by disagreeing with him. "I love you," he said.

I was shocked by this. Sure, I was in love with Edward, which was totally an irrational thought considering how long I had known him, but not in a million years did I expect him to love me.

I whispered back "I love you too."

**Omg! They love each other, *queue wedding bells, woo hoos! And wolf whistles***

**Don't you just want to whack Tanya across the head with something really hard? Like a brick for example? Or maybe an old lady's handbag?**

**So you are probably dying right now to know what the secret is, well KEEP READING!! Even my beta doesn't know the secret, -ahem-, and she ****IS**** dying to know. **

**Also I quote from my BETA (who is like the best) "Reviews are great, they let you know people are actually reading what you are writing!" So please know how much your reviews mean to me! **

**And just press that rectangular button down there. Yes, Riiighhht there.**

**P.S (My BETA also edited the authors note as well, can you tell? Love you!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Guess who? STEPHANIE MEYER! I wish I was her, imagine how many reviews she gets! Lol!**

**WELL, hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry to let you know that Bella isn't in this chapter… much. Anyways! Keep reading!**

EPOV

I was driving home thinking about Bella, and how I fell more in love with her while spending the afternoon at her house when I got a call from Alice. "Edward, is that you?" She said cautiously. "Yes Alice, Of course it is" I said. "Sorry, just making sure I don't let this information gets heard by the wrong ears, if you know what I mean. Can you swing around my place in about 10 minutes? I figured you would need to make a plan before tomorrow" Alice said, with excitement in her voice.

Why was there excitement? Shouldn't there be fear? "Alice, in ten minutes it will be midnight!" I said trying to sound tired although I knew I wasn't any where near in the mood to sleep.

"I know, but if we are going to have these secret meetings, I want to have them properly, okay?" she said, whispering, although I was sure no one was around her to hear anyway. "Ok, ok, see you in ten," I said changing directions to Alice's house.

Alice truly amazed me. She had taken a very dangerous situation and tried to theme it like a party. That's Alice for you, always overdoing every thing. When I walked into her house, it was pitch black except for the hundreds of candles that surrounded the dining table in her back room.

Every one was already there, and it turned out that I was early though except for Alice. Alice then was wearing a black dress with a black overcoat with a hood on. She must be dying of heat with the central heating on. She held a candle in her hands.

"Where is the sacrificial lamb?" said Emmett sarcastically, in an evil sort of voice, he too now had a candle in his hands. Rosalie let out a laugh; I was about to too but contained myself for Alice's sake. Alice cast them a dirty look and then commenced with her 'Ceremony.'

"Welcome all," she said taking her seat at the head of the table. "Not all of you know why we are here today, but I am sure you have a pretty good idea of what it concerns," she said in an authoritive voice. If Alice didn't want to become a fashion designer so badly I would think some one in Hollywood would have picked her up by now.

"As we look around the room, you can see Tanya is not here. Some of you are already piecing what has happened in your minds, some of you are still staring at me blankly," she said, sounding like a fortune teller. "Rosalie," Emmett coughed and Rosalie hit him over the head with her hand and said "Blondes are smart, right Jasper?" But Jasper just shrugged and turned back to Alice.

"I called Edward to stand and tell us of what has happened," she said gesturing for me to stand. "I think I am fine sitting," I said back politely. I knew Alice was having fun with this, but it wasn't a fun matter.

"Come on, brother Edward, it is only tradition to stand when leading the cult," Emmett remarked again making Rosalie giggle. Alice pretended to ignore him and just said "Edward, please stand."

I knew I wasn't going to win, it was Alice and she would stay all night waiting for me to stand, and I knew it. So I went along with her little act. I cleared my throat and then turned to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Firstly you need to know that the other night I broke up with Tanya," I said, not looking at Rosalie who I knew was probably the closest to Tanya. "Why?" Rosalie asked, surprise and worry in her voice.

"Now only Alice knows this so far, and maybe Jasper I don't know. It is hard to understand, but I have fallen head over heels, for the new girl Bella, and I couldn't court her if I stayed with Tanya," I said, waiting to hear Rosalie voice.

"YOU DUMPED TANYA FOR A GIRL YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR A WEEK?" Rosalie screamed and every one immediately looked up to the ceiling to see if Alice's parents had woken.

This sounded exactly like the episode in the car, and I didn't want another repeat of it. "Yes Rosalie, I know it sounds irrational, but that is not the most important thing right now. Tanya threatened to go public if I broke up with her," I said. I didn't realise how much those words scared me.

"No, that's so unlike Tanya," said Rosalie refusing to believe it. "She wouldn't do it, are you sure she just wasn't thinking straight at the time? Maybe if you asked her again she would take it better, maybe..." I watched in agony as Rosalie searched for an excuse for Tanya's outburst, but she couldn't find one good defence and ended up weeping into Emmett's shoulder.

"No, I don't think she would go public," said Jasper talking for the first time all night. "Why not?" said Alice, relighting the candles that had blown out. "Well if she went public, she was just as much involved in it as we were," Jasper said, his face deep in thought.

"It's true" said Emmett still holding Rosalie who was now calming down. I decided to speak, "Even if she won't, I don't know for sure, we just can't trust her right now. I have decided that I will keep seeing Bella behind her back..." Rosalie went to argue back but Emmett hushed her. I continued "So I need your help to keep our relationship from Tanya," I ended.

"Does Bella know?" Rosalie asked. I could tell she would probably avoid speaking to me for days after this. If it wasn't for Emmett I am sure she would probably side with Tanya, as if Tanya ever did go public Rosalie would probably be ok, considering she was the Mayor's daughter.

"No, Bella doesn't know, and I want it to stay like that. But she will get suspicious if I don't spend my lunch times with her," I said, concern rising into my voice again. "That's where I need you Rose," said Alice unrolling a big poster. "As you are the school captain, I was thinking that you could start a biology club three days a week at lunch so that way Bella and Edward can see each other with out Tanya getting too suspicious." Alice was a genius.

"Yes, but what about the other two days?" I asked. "Don't worry," Alice said unrolling another big poster, "You're forgetting you are a prefect, and so is Tanya, so you will both be on the senior representative committee on the two other days, so you will be together with out Bella," said Alice, handing the two posters to Rosalie.

Rosalie took them, unsure of what to do. "Please babe, for me?" Emmett said gently stroking her hair. "Of course," Rosalie answered back, lightly kissing him on the lips. She rolled up the posters and put them in her oversized handbag.

"I think we can make this work," Alice said, excited again. Oh Alice, always so overenthusiastic. "Our meeting is officially out of session," said Alice and then Emmett went around blowing out all the candles, making the room pitch black before Alice hit a light switch.

After every one had left I went over to Alice, who was taking her overcoat off. "Alice, thanks a lot for doing this, I really appreciate it," I said, helping her pack up the candles. "No problem," she said, as if it really was no big deal.

"Look, is there any thing I can do for you, to say thank you," I said. Alice had done a lot for me and was so supportive; I wanted to do the same for her. "I want to meet Bella," said Alice, her back to me packing some candles.

"You what?" I said, a little stunted by her answer. "I want you to introduce me to Bella officially," she said now looking at me. It wasn't a hard request, but why did it seem impossible to me? "Please Edward! I have sort of lost Tanya now and Rosalie hates me for backing you up, I just need some one to go shopping with," she pleaded; a pouty looked on her face.

"Ok, I'll introduce you at school," I said leaving it at that. "And shopping and lunch this weekend," she added. I just rolled my eyes. Before I could negotiate she had her arms around me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thankyou! Edward you're the best," she squealed. She had taken the silence as a yes, I should have known.

So all I had to do now were three things:

Stick to the plan

Improve my relationship with Bella

And introduce Alice to Bella.

**That's all for the chapter folks! *chews carrot***

**Review me and let me know if you ant more Drama (dum dum dummm), or more Romance (la la la la laaa), or if you like the balance I have already! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer thought up Edward, not me! And now no guy compares to Edward! Thanks Steph!**

**Ok I asked you to review whether you wanted more Drama or Romance and you opted for more romance but you liked the drama as well. So here it is:**

BPOV:

Today I only got to see Edward in the morning and a little bit at recess. Turns out he is a prefect, (I should have known, he is handsome, funny and smart. Some times I wondered if there is anything he couldn't do!) So he has senior representative meetings every Monday and Wednesdays, so on those days I sit with Angela and her group.

This morning though a lot had happened. Edward told me about a biology club that was starting three days a week and he wanted me to join. It took up a lot of my lunches but I was spending time with Edward, so I didn't care.

Also, he introduced me to one of his friends, Alice. It turns out Alice knew we were officially a couple. I was shocked that Edward was not humiliated to be seen with me and I was even more surprised when Alice seemed excited to see me.

Alice was very pretty. She was shorter than me and had a very tiny build. Her skin was pale and contrasted nicely with her onyx eyes and almost black hair that was kept in a stylish bob. She was really nice to me though and we made plans to go shopping this weekend.

Every night Edward came to my window. And every night we would lie down on my bed and go a little further than the night before. It started to hurt when he wasn't around, like the only things that counted in my day only happened with Edward.

The weekend came quickly. By studying Alice throughout the week I could tell she was always up to date with the latest trend when it came to clothes. I hadn't brought anything new besides an overcoat since I got to Alaska.

I decided to wear jeans and a v-necked sweater. As I put up then let out my hair for the third time, still indecisive, Edward's car pulled up into the driveway. I quickly sprayed some perfume, I wasn't really into the whole perfume and make up thing, but a little couldn't hurt around Edward.

Alice was in the backseat. I was glad she didn't sit with Edward in the front, I always felt uncomfortable when people did that. Conversation ran smoothly in the car and to my astonishment, Alice had a lot in common with me.

Edward left us when we arrived at the mall and promised he would be back in time to eat lunch with us. I only brought fifty dollars in cash with me, but soon realised I would need a lot more.

Alice was a force to be reckoned with. She was as happy as a six year old dressing up her dolly. She cleaned out every store, and even managed to get me to spend two hundred and seventy-five dollars (yes I ended up using my credit card; my dad would kill me for this!)

Edward met up with us in the food court and just stared at all the bags that were under, and around the table we were sitting at. "The Alice volcano erupted?" he asked me, his half crooked smile on his face. "Yes, and lots of clothes spurted out," I added eating some more fries.

"She had a great time," said Alice. Edward took a seat next to me and started digging into my fries as well. "So Bella, I was wondering if you aren't with Alice tomorrow would you like to come and meet my parents," he asked, he voice smooth as usual.

I nearly choked on the french fry in my mouth. Sure, Edward had met my dad, but the thought that I should meet his parents never really crossed my mind. Lucky he didn't notice me struggling to get the french fry down my throat.

"Sure," I said gulping down my soda. My palms were getting sweaty; I hoped Edward didn't notice me wiping them on my jeans too much. Alice sensed my alarm and said "Don't worry, Edward's parents are lovely." Edward looked at Alice, quite not catching on to the fact that she was reassuring me and said "Of course they are."

I said good bye to Alice and Edward drove me home. I asked him to come inside but he refused, saying he was meeting up with his parents for dinner. I didn't want him to leave, though I knew he had too. "Bye Edward," I said kissing him one last time. "See you tomorrow Bella, pick you up at eleven for lunch," he said.

So I unwillingly opened the car door and went up the steps to my house.

EPOV

My mother was running around the house, setting up the table, checking on lunch, dusting little spots in the longue room here and there. Unlike my father, she had taken me breaking up (well, kind of) with Tanya pretty well. There was once a time before Tanya was with me that she was with Emmett, and she broke his heart until he met Rosalie, so my mum was sort of thankful that I broke hers instead.

Like Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, my parents were in on the whole situation with what my father called "The Love Triangle." "Don't worry; love will prevail in the end," my mother said with her heavy Spanish accent." My father just grunted while his eyes were glued to the television.

Soon enough it was time for me to go pick up Bella. I decided to use the back streets, which took an extra fifteen minutes rather than using the main road, but I didn't want Tanya to see me. When I arrived at her house, she answered the door as soon as I rang the bell, as usual.

"Hey," I said, gently kissing her on her soft lips. How I longed for more but I knew now was not the time or place. "Hey," she said grabbing her overcoat. As we walked to the car, Bella was more quiet than usual.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as she was walking really slow, looking at the ground. "Yes, it's just that, it snowed last night and I don't want to slip," she said blushing. I had noticed Bella wasn't always good on her feet and felt stupid now asking her.

I walked back a few steps and scooped her up into my arms. "Edward!" she screamed as I spun down the steps. I put her down lightly next the car door and opened the door for you. "Madame," I said bowing my head. "Merci monsieur," she replied with a curtsey, getting into the car.

"So, what's your background, like nationality," Bella asked as I backed out of the driveway. "My mum was born in Spain and moved to Chicago when she was about seventeen. My dad is American, and he met my mum in Chicago," I said, noting the pride in my voice.

"Cool," Bella said in answer. The whole car ride Bella asked more and more questions, about their occupation, what they look like, what their hobbies are etc. She would stop every so often, her expression as if in some place far from here. When she was like that I knew she was deep in thought, and I loved to watch her when she was like this.

She noticed me staring at her and put her head down again and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. I loved that I made her blush; no other girl I had dated had done that. We finally pulled up in the driveway and I heard Bella take a deep breath. I went to take her hand but she pulled away. I gave her a confused look and she finally said "They're sweaty," blushing again.

I took them after she said that and looked at her face, could any face be more beautiful? "Please Bella, don't be nervous, they're going to love you," I said calmly. Her palms were not only sweaty, but I could feel her hands shaking, and not only from the cold. I squeezed her hands then let go to get out of the car.

Lunch went smoothly. I could tell my mum really liked Bella and my dad even warmed up to her. I don't think Bella noticed it, but she had a certain charm around people. She didn't have that outgoing, bubbly personality, but the opposite; however it was still very easy to make conversation with her without it getting awkward.

My mum had prepared my dad's salmon for lunch. When Bella complimented on how good it tasted, that's when she scored brownie points with my dad, Tanya never liked his salmon.

A few hours later I told my mum I better take Bella home. "Awww, Edward, I want her to stay! She was just telling me her holiday to Spain two years ago," my mother whined. "I want to get Bella home before this snow storm hits though," I said to my mother whilst looking at Bella.

"Edward's right, I better get going. Lunch was fantastic, I had a great time," Bella said, standing up and slightly tripping over the foot rest. She quickly straightened herself up though, and gave my mum and dad a hug.

"Bring her back soon, don't keep her all for yourself," my mum said as we walked towards the door. "Don't worry, I will," I said helping Bella get her coat on. With the last of the good byes we got into the car.

"See, that wasn't so bad," I said starting the engine. "No, actually it was great, your parents are really nice, especially your mum," Bella said. The dark clouds overhead started snowing heavily.

"You shouldn't drive home in this," Bella said, referring to the snow. She was right. When we arrived at her house, she let me park her car in her driveway until her dad got home, and then invited me in.

We went up to her bed as usual. I held her close, smelling the faint perfume on her skin. We laid like that for a while, just staring at each other, our bodies pressed close together. We were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Bella, you have to answer it," I said, my arms around her waist. "No I don't," she moaned snuggling her head into my chest. I sighed; I didn't want her to go answer it either. "It could be important," I said, I hoped persuasively.

She eventually got up and looked at the caller ID. "It's dad," she said answering it. "Hello?" It frustrated me that I couldn't hear what he was saying. "Yes dad, I am fine," she said. Was there some thing wrong or was it just a casual phone call?

"Edward is with me," she said, although I could tell she would have rather not have released that information. "Yes dad, okay, call you soon, bye," she said hanging up the phone. "What's up," I asked, still sitting on the bed. "There is a blizzard, dad is snowed in at work, and he thinks we might be as well," she said looking at the window.

We both walked over. The snow was nearly up to the window, the road; well what we could see of it through the blizzard was covered with snow. The garage was completely covered, being the lowest part of the house.

"Looks like I'm stuck here," I said with an obvious tinge of happiness in my voice. "Looks like you are," she said dragging me towards the bed. I had never been so happy to be snowed in.

I silently prayed that the blizzard would last a few more days, and then lied down next to Bella...

**Man! *snaps fingers* Wouldn't you like to be snowed in with Edward?**

**I know I would. I can just imagine all the things we could do.**

**Ooh la laaa.**

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? Review!**

**Oh, and heads up, we have a little Tanya in the next chapter so brace yourselves.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Reminding you all again, Stephanie Meyer owns the whole of twilight, so all the characters in this story, including Edward sadly, are hers! *Sighs***

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed, or who has put me on their favourite author or stories list, it means a lot to me!**

**Anyways, remember Edward and Bella are snowed in together... *winks***

BPOV

Someone up there was watching over me. I'm certain. I had never been very religious, sure my dad and I went to church on Easter and Christmas, but I had never really believed in something more. But in my kitchen, making hot chocolate with Edward, I was sure I was in heaven.

I tasted Edwards hot chocolate and felt tears swell up in my eyes. "What is it Bella?" he asked, worry written all over his face, "Does it taste bad? Are you feeling okay?" "This hot chocolate tastes exactly like my moms," I said tearfully and turned into Edward's arms and cried on his shoulder.

Once I had calmed down, we both took our hot chocolates up into my bedroom and sat on the bed, our backs resting against the bed head. I hadn't mentioned my mom to Edward before, and he had never asked.

"My mom died about six months ago from an aneurysm," I said, still fighting back tears. "It was so sudden and unexpected." I cried a little more and Edward held me close. He was very patient.

I started again, "I had counselling, so did my dad, as we just stayed in the house all day, mostly in our beds and only ventured out to eat. My grandmother made us go. We started to move on with our lives, but the room which we had moved all her possessions into was still there, and every thing around the house reminded us of her, and soon the room was filled with every piece of furniture in the house," I said, shaking. This was the first time since her death I had openly talked to some one about it besides the counsellor.

I took a deep breathe. "The counsellor suggested that we move away for a while. At first my dad didn't want to leave, as my mother was buried..." I had to stop for a few moments. The thought that my mother was buried somewhere under the ground still scared me so much I couldn't say it. I could tell Edward knew what I was going to say and so I continued.

"My grandma eventually talked my dad into moving, although she didn't quite expect Alaska," I said, smiling as I remembered grandma's face. Edward kissed me on the forehead. We sat there for a while, until I felt Edward stiffen and then turned to see his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward didn't look at me when he said, "You said you were here for a while, does that mean you will be leaving?" The thought had never occurred to me. Sure I did intend on being out of Alaska after I graduated, but would that mean leaving Edward. I knew the answer.

"Edward, it's not set in concrete, I don't know how long I am here for," I said trying to get him to look at me. He did. "Can we just forget about that for now?" I said, almost pleading. "Okay love," he said, holding me tighter.

It was getting dark outside and there were no signs of the blizzard stopping, the snow had covered half of the window now. "I guess I will be staying the night," said Edward reading my thoughts. "I guess you will," I confirmed, whilst smiling up at him.

He kissed me again, slowly, as if trying to savour the moment and make it last longer. I kissed him back longing for more. When his hands reached my top I let him take it off with no argument.

We both wanted the same thing, and snowed in in a house together at night seemed like the perfect time and place...

EPOV

What a night. Bella was more beautiful than I could have imagined. We seemed to fit so perfectly together, as if we were made for each other. I couldn't help but play it over and over in my mind. I had never felt such a strong connection, a longing to be with some one before.

It was dark in the house as snowed piled up against the windows and doors, although it was eight in the morning. Bella lay sleeping peacefully next to me. I did not sleep so well, lingering on some words Bella had said last night. _...suggested we move away for a while. _How long was a while? A couple more months or a couple more years? Also did Bella want to leave? It was true, Alaska wasn't the most desired place to live in, but would she want to stay for me? I didn't expect her to, but deeply hoped she would.

I saw her stir in her sleep, a tiny sweat breaking out on her forehead. I wiped it away and then realised maybe the central heating was on a little too high. I quietly got out of her bed and went down the stairs to the garage. When I turned the light on I saw that the garage door had been bent and snow was coming in from underneath.

I got in my car and moved it as far up as I could from the door. I found the central heating control next to the stairs and put it down a few degrees. When I went back upstairs I found Bella in the kitchen hanging up the phone.

"That was my dad, he is snowed in too," she said. She had some bread in the toaster and was searching for some spread I assumed that was in the fridge. "How long do you think this will last for?" she asked referring to the snow.

_Forever, I hope_, I thought but said "Another day or two if the sun is out." "Hmm, I think so too" she said now spreading jam on the toast.

It turned out to last two more days until we could see out the window again. People were out in the street, the kids across the road building a snowman with the slushy remains of the melted snow while the snow plough truck drove past.

Bella chirpily said "Let's go outside." We walked, my hand around her waist, to the front door. As we finally pushed it open standing directly in front of me was Tanya.

"Hello Edward, would you like to introduce me to your, what should I call her, _girlfriend_?" she said with a smirk on her face.

**HOLY CHEESE CRACKERS! How did she know he was there? *raises eyebrow* Ffrrrreeakkkyyy!!!**

**And as some of you people don't know, and I'm sure it's probably all of you, what the hell "****aneurysm" is, it's when a vein in your head bursts, and you die. Tragic isn't it? (My beta thought that the definition was needed because I'm trying to be unpredictable and therefore feel the need to expand my knowledge in random causes of death.)**

**And as you've noticed I used "mom" instead of "mum" for all you freaking Americans (no offence). Yes, my BETA and I are aussies, also note the use of the word sweater instead of jumper in previous chapters!**

**LOL. WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**Who likes tomatoes! *raises eyebrow* eh eh?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: OK, we all know but just to remind you Stephanie Meyer knows the secret location of Edward Cullen, not me! (Now I am going to stalk her to find where he is, lol!) OME!**

**Anyways, we left off with the happy couple opening a door to a very angry ex - girlfriend. **

**And cue Tanya...**

EPOV

I blinked, checked my ears and pinched myself to make sure this was real. I protectively gestured for Bella to move behind me. She didn't. Always wanting to be brave, she was.

Tanya let herself in as I moved out of the doorway. "Quite a shabby place you got here," Tanya said looking around the living room. Bella looked hurt and I was so angry at Tanya. "Maybe you can get some money and make her rich too," said Tanya, taking a seat on the lounge and gesturing for us to sit. I stayed standing.

"What's she talking about?" Bella said her voice just above a whisper.

"What's she talking about?" Tanya Mimicked "You haven't told her, my Edward dearest. I thought you didn't keep secrets from your girlfriends. Have you been lying to her as well?" Tanya scoffed, amused with herself.

I knew what she was up to. "Edward, have you been keeping secrets, have you been lying?" Bella said it so softly Tanya couldn't hear her. It was almost as if she didn't want to say it in case it made it true.

"Speak up girly! Wow Edward, I didn't know you liked the shy type," Tanya remarked, laughing now. "Edward what's going on," Bella said louder, almost demanding an answer.

I looked down, I couldn't handle this. Tanya was going to tell her. "Edward, you don't want to talk? No, you always were the quiet one, your brother was always louder, taking control," Tanya spat. Bella was holding onto my arm and I knew she was looking at me. Why couldn't I look at her?

"You had a brother?" Bella questioned me, loosening her grip on my arm. I still remained silent. How could I explain this to her? "Oh yes, he had a big brother, you may want to know where he is now," Tanya said now talking directly to Bella. I couldn't handle it. How could I stand here and let Tanya tell her this! But my body was numb, and all I could do was stand there silently looking at the ground.

"Well, since Edward doesn't want to share, I'll tell you. He is dead. DEAD. Passed on, although I am not sure to heaven, he wasn't very innocent. Edward isn't as innocent as he seems either though," Tanya hissed, a grin appearing on her face.

Bella had let go of me now and was several steps behind me near the door which was now shut. "Edward, what does she mean you're not so innocent? What has this got to do with your brother?" said Bella.

Before I could say any thing Bella had put two and two together. "Edward, no, you didn't," she was crying now. "Oh yes, he did, murdered his own brother," Tanya stated, her voice full of sarcastic disgust.

I changed the subject, it was the only thing I could do. "How did you know I was here Tanya?" I asked, now looking up at her. "Why doesn't the beautiful Bella here open the door so you can see into my car?" she asked, eager for me to see.

I was horrified. Bella had opened the door, smart enough to know not to upset Tanya. In the car I could see some one tied up in the back seat. "Alice," Bella and I chanted at the same time. "Yes, it was so easy to worm it out of her, poor little thing is always slipping her tongue," Tanya said, laughing.

Bella was now looking at me, with fear in her eyes. She feared me. "Bella, I can explain, my brother was a bad person," I started but she just shook her head. "No one deserves to be murdered Edward," she said through her loud sobs.

Tanya was now up off the couch and closed the door. Bella went to back away towards the kitchen, but Tanya took her hand. I ran forward towards Bella, but Tanya pulled out a knife.

"Ah, a fresh blade! I love how it reflects the terror in her eyes," Tanya mused over. "Tanya, stop before someone does something they will regret," I said, looking straight at Bella who was now as pale as a ghost.

"Don't worry, I won't use it for such a crime that you suspect of me, I will leave the murdering in this town to you," she laughed, "I will just use it for a little, a little _motivation_, that's the word yes," she spoke her thoughts out loud walking closer to Bella who was now weeping with horror.

"Edward, care to explain to her why you murdered your dear brother?" Tanya asked. At that moment, some one knocked at the door. Tanya immediately grabbed Bella holding the knife to her neck. "Answer it," Tanya mouthed, "Make them go away."

I walked over, and opened it to find Bella's father. "Hi, Edward, wheres..." he said walking into the room. He then saw Bella and saw the knife at her neck. "Bella," he whispered in shock.

"Take a seat and join the party," Tanya said. "Do anything stupid and it's her neck," she said smiling wickedly then kicked the door closed.

**OH MY EDWARD! **

**MOTHER …..**

***string of curse words inserted here.***

**I'm sitting on the edge of my seat wanted to know what happens, and I'm the one writing it.**

**I know it's a little short, but it had to stop there, you see why?**

**WELL, how'd you like it? Review and tell me!!!**

**See ya'll next chapter ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer BLAH BLAH BLAH, let's get on with the story!**

**So, just to recap, Tanya has a knife at Bell's neck! OME!**

BPOV:

Not my dad. Any one could have walked through that door, but my dad! He was the only family I had left besides my grandma. If I lost him, then who would I have? A few hours ago I would have said Edward, but now I felt like running from him.

The blade felt cool on my neck. Tanya's hands were shaking, causing it to scrap the skin a little. Her red nail polish from her fingers reflected off the knife, looking like drops of blood. I rolled my eyes away.

"Okay, now, just to let your father -I am supposing- in on the story, Edward here has murdered his brother, but how and why? Edward, please continue," Tanya said, enjoying herself.

My dad was pale with shock and I was sure he didn't hear or see anything besides Tanya and I. Edward was staring at me, trying to apologise with his eyes. I couldn't choose what I preferred to look at, him or the knife.

Tanya pushed the knife harder on my neck and I let out a whimper of fear. I didn't want her to know I felt weak. "Edward, cat got your tongue? Do we need motivation?" Tanya asked, twirling the weapon just inches from my neck.

"No," Edward immediately answered, eyes still on me. I was staring at the ceiling now, but it was hurting my eyes. "I'll talk," he said. There was a pause and every one was silent. My dad's eyes had now turned to him, and I found so did mine.

"My brother and I used to live homeless on the streets of Chicago. We used to live with a group of street kids, including Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Tanya," he said staring at Tanya. "Yes, I was a part of it, whoopee! But this is not about me, keep talking," Tanya said sarcastically.

"My older brother, James, always looked out for us, did what ever he could to provide for us, but it was tough. My parents, Mr and Mrs Cullen, aren't really my parents; they adopted us, same as Alice's parents, the Volturis. They were financially struggling families that lived next door to each other. They always fed us when they could, always gave us old clothes and even shelter if it rained a lot," Edward said caringly. I could tell he really loved the Cullens.

"Oh please, we get it, now can you tell us why you killed your brother?" Tanya snapped, reminding me of the situation. "Well, the Cullen's and Volturis decided to use the money they had to fly to Alaska and work in the oil refinery. It was their get rich quick scheme. They said that if we came up with the money, they would take us too," Edward continued.

"So James robbed a few places, he never told us how he did it, he just did, and the Cullens never asked where we got the money. So we were now in Alaska, in small cold houses as we couldn't afford to use the central heating. Sure the oil refinery pay was better than what the Cullens and Volturis used to get, but it still wasn't much." I was starting to feel sorry for Edward until Tanya interrupted again, "Come on, you're not the only street kid here, lose the sop story and get on with the crimes."

And with that Tanya took the knife and sliced my arm open. The pain was indescribable, and the sight of my own blood dripping down my arm almost caused me to faint.

My father did faint. One minute he was sitting on the couch and the next he was lying down. Edward went to come over to me but Tanya still had the knife. "Until you finish talking she doesn't get any aid," Tanya threatened him.

I could tell from where she cut it that it wasn't bleeding much and had probably stopped already, but I had to admit it did look gory. "You don't want her to faint due to blood loss halfway through me telling her," Edward said, quick thinking.

"Fine, ten seconds to do it though," said Tanya backing away. Edward ripped the bottom of his shirt and tied it around my arm. "I am so sorry Bella please forgive me, please Bella I love you," Edward whispered to me as he did it. It just made more tears roll out.

"Times up," Tanya said, the knife at my neck again. Edward backed away from me, hands up to show he wasn't going to attempt to stop Tanya. "Ok, Edward, carry on," Tanya said gesturing for him to continue.

He took a deep breathe and continued, looking away from me. "James was working in the oil refinery as well, as he was old enough. One day he came home with a lot of cash. The Cullens were immediately interested in how this came to be. James had been stealing oil over the month. I can't remember the exact system, but he did, and sold it illegally to independent gas stations in Canada and America," Edward explained, breathing heavily.

By this stage my dad had come back to us and was listening intently to Edward, still in a mode of disbelief. "The Cullens and Volturis joined in without a second thought. Soon they had enough money to buy a home for each other, and even an apartment for Emmett and Tanya, who were dating at the time," I felt Tanya flinch when Edward said this, but Edward didn't stop. He was talking almost robotically now, with no emotion and a slightly monotonal voice.

"The time came after a few years when we were comfortable, and then the time came when we started buying unnecessary possessions. James was getting greedy. The Volturis and Cullens had stopped helping James after three years, but James wanted more. He was driven with his anger for all his childhood years that were stolen away from him due to lack of money." I felt a tear trickle down my face, but not from fear, but for sympathy for James, what a sad life.

"I'll explain what happened next," Tanya said. I could tell she knew that the mood was getting a little too sympathetic instead of horrifying as she wanted it. "We were all working in the oil refinery by this stage, helping James as he was crazy, posing threats to kill us if we stopped or told."

Edward murmured, "Sounds kind of like what you're doing now." Tanya knew it was directed at her but just cleared her throat and ignored it. "The mayor eventually found out about what we were doing. Rosalie, his only daughter, by this time, was in love with Emmett, so the mayor let us go with a warning and a heavy fine as opposed to years in jail."

"But James didn't stop," Edward said. "Who is telling the story here?" Tanya snapped, "You wouldn't want your pretty Bella here to get another cut?" Tanya was twirling the knife again, this time above my knee. "No, I won't interrupt again, don't hurt her," Edward pleaded.

"Fine," Tanya said, pulling the knife back up to my neck. "So, yes, James didn't stop. He was still threatening us to work in the refinery. I was with Edward at the time, so when Edward refused, I got a lovely scar, didn't I?" Tanya pointed to the scar starting just below her right ear that trailed down to under her chin. It was funny that I had never noticed it before; she had always hid it so well with make up.

"Then Jasper decided to refuse, and look at him now," Tanya said. She was now hysteric, tears in her eyes. It was true. Tanya's scar was not that noticeable until now, but Jasper had scar lines along the side of his nose and across his cheek.

"James was becoming vicious. Finally Edward knew what he had to do. He knocked him unconscious, took him to an avalanche zone at the foot of Mount Edgecombe and killed him with a knife and buried him. The next day the news spread James had died in an avalanche, but we all knew the truth," Tanya said crying.

"So Bella," she said, pushing me against the wall so she could face me, knife still at my neck, "Now you know the truth about Edward, and if you two can ever stay happy together after this, then I congratulate you, because I went through hell that first year with him. He was always depressed and angry, but I put up with him, knowing that he would come through and see that he still loved me." Tanya was shaking uncontrollably.

"I hoped one day Edward and I would have a life together, we could put that whole mess behind us, but no, instead he goes and dumps me for a girl he has known for a week. ONE WEEK!" I couldn't handle Tanya's tears, so I turned my head to avoid her face, scraping some more of the skin on my neck causing a little blood to drip out.

"Bella," Edward shouted when he saw the red liquid drip down my neck. Tanya spun me around so I was in front of her again. She was looking straight at Edward. "AFTER ALL THIS YOU STILL CARE ABOUT HER! WHY?" Tanya was shouting at him.

"Why?" she whimpered slowing sliding along the wall to the floor, taking me down with her. Just at that moment the police came busting through the door. Tanya let go of me and I quickly ran past Edward to my dad.

I looked at Tanya, in pieces on the floor and wondered if that was how I would end up, and then fell to pieces next to my dad.

**Do you feel sorry for Tanya now?**

**Nahh, a little too crazy!**

**Ohmyedward man, that was a pretty full on chapter.**

**I added James in there! Haha, he was always an evil one.**

**Soo, I hoped you liked it! Review review review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Firstly, does any one know what the word disclaimer means? Well, I got you a definition:**

**Law a statement saying that somebody gives up a legal right or claim to something such as owning full rights to a story**

**So, as you can see, Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, and I have little legal right or claim to this story!**

**Thanks again to every one who reviews!**

**Well, Tanya the psycho is in pieces on the floor and so is Bella! AHHH!**

**BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

EPOV:

I can never forgive myself. The person who I cared for and loved most in the world had been scarred for life because of me. Charlie, Bella's dad, had of course told the police about how I murdered my brother and how we stole from the oil refinery.

Now, I sat in the main courthouse in Sitka. I was on trial for two cases, the manslaughter of my brother and stealing from the oil refinery, as well as being witness to Tanya holding Bella hostage.

The first trial was the one between Bella and Tanya. Tanya was crying when I walked in, make up running down her face. "Pull it together sweetie, its ok," her lawyer told her. I felt truly sorry for her at this moment as she had no one there to support her; at least Bella had her dad. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had decided to stay back at home until their trial with the oil refinery started.

As I took my seat, I was told to sit on the side behind Bella, I wished I could just say a few words to her, anything, but I knew it was impossible. As the last few people entered the room, the judge came to the stands. With a hit of her mullet she silenced the court and began to speak.

"The court is now in session..." My thoughts trailed off. Here I was ready to testify against a girl who loved me for a girl I loved, it sounded like something Shakespeare would write.

The case went for two weeks. In the end Tanya was admitted into a mental institution due to being 'mentally unstable' at the time of the crime. It hurt me to see Tanya's reaction when they announced they were going to admit her.

I would have thought she would scream or at least cry, but she did nothing, she just sat their and let the Bailiff escort her out, I didn't know which I would have preferred to see. She had lost all of her fight; she had always been so strong. How had it come to this?

Bella still had not said a word to me, let along looked at me. Her face had lost its glow and now her ivory complexion seemed dull and I found I couldn't bear to look at her in this state.

The next week, I was on trial against the State of Alaska for the manslaughter of my brother. As I sat up in the witness stand beside the judge, I noticed Bella was sitting in the back row of the audience by herself, although she was not needed. I tried to focus on the questions the lawyer was asking me, rather than her, but as soon as I was allowed to step down, she immediately raced through my mind.

What was she doing here? She wasn't needed here for this case, but she came anyway. I wished that she was here because she still loved me, but at the end of the session, she left with out saying a word. I came to the conclusion that she just wanted to know that I was telling her the truth before.

She still came to every other session that week, and the week after. It was pretty pathetic of me, but it seemed that I was living just to see her there, in the back row by herself, it was all that kept me going these days.

At the end of my trial, I was let off not guilty, saying it was self defence rather than man slaughter. The Cullen's were there to hug me when I found out the results, although I secretly hoped I could be embraced by Bella, but like every other session she left with out a word.

The crime of stealing from the oil refinery had to be taken up in the Supreme Court in Anchorage, as it was considered a much bigger case. The hearing wasn't for another two months, which was the only time our hearing could fit in.

I was not sure how that trial would end, knowing I could easily spend a lot of time in jail. So I had come to the conclusion that I would spend the next two months apologising to Bella.

If I only had two more months left to make it up to her, I was going to make the best of my time.

BPOV

I walked in the door and dropped my keys on the kitchen table. "Where have you been Bells?" my dad asked, still waiting up for me on the longue. The television was on, but I knew he probably wasn't paying much attention to it.

It was one in the morning. "Sitka," I replied to my dad, pouring myself some milk from the fridge. I had driven back from Sitka after Edward's last court session. I didn't expect my dad to be waiting up for me, but after all that had happened, I supposed he had a right to be worried.

"Damn it Bella. I had told you not to go back to that court house," he said now standing up, walking over to me. I put my now empty glass down and stared at the sink.

"It's for that boy isn't it? Bella, he is no good for you. Did you see what happened the other night? That was because of him Bella, he put you in danger," my dad scolded me, now leaning against the kitchen bench.

I still stayed silent, now washing my glass out, my back to him. "BELLA, LISTEN TO ME, THAT BOY IS A MURDERER; I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY TO ME! YOU CAN TELL ME A HUNDRED TIMES OVER THAT YOU LOVE HIM, BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED THE OTHER NIGHT IF ALICE HADN'T HAVE CALLED THE COPS," he screamed.

It echoed through the small house. I felt tears well up in my eyes. The truth hurt. It hurt worse than one thousand lies. I turned to face my dad, and said softly "He was let off with self defence," then I ran to my room, crying.

It had been like this all of the nights since the incident with Tanya, crying myself to sleep, crying over _him._

I'd been thinking the past few nights, with the image of Tanya in my head. I knew that he could well leave me insane, but I think I would go crazy if we were apart for another minute.

He could have killed millions of people for all I cared, but I loved him. I felt something with him that was deeper than what words could describe.

I knew I would put my sanity on the line if it meant a few more weeks with him. I loved him. I loved Edward, and nothing was going to change that.

**Wowzers, imagine having that conversation with your father! **

**And also I apologize for all those readers who got offended with the author's comment on chap. 9.**

**I'm so, so sorry, and I didn't mean for it to come off in that way.**

**It was meant to be a joke, and for that I'm sorry for my weird sense of humour.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter and review! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer made the fantastic chemistry between Bella and Edward, not me!**

**OME! They still love each other! But their love is forbidden...**

**TO THE STORY!**

EPOV:

The next day as soon as I was back in town I went straight to Alice's house. I needed to talk to someone and she was always the perfect person if you wanted someone to listen.

I rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it again out of impatience. Alice answered the door. "Jeez, a bit buzzer happy..." she started but my gaze was averted to person in the chair directly behind her.

You could just see Bella's beautiful brown hair above the backrest of the longue, which was facing away from me. "Who is it?" she said turning her head around. There was her face. That beautiful face that I couldn't get out of my mind was now only a few feet away from me.

We both stared at each other, frozen. I turned to Alice. Alice nodded to me. To someone else, that nod could have meant anything, but I knew what she meant. She meant everything was okay. She meant I could finally hold Bella in my arms again, kiss her and just be with her.

I ran over to the couch. I sat next to her, never taking my eyes of hers, those chocolate brown pools I loved. We just sat there for a second. In that second time seemed to stop. We seemed to say every thing that we wanted to say to each other in that measly little second.

It was full of apologies, but no explanations. Of answers but no questions. Of unconditional love, longing and forgiveness.

But once that second was over my lips found hers. She kissed me back with no hesitation. We had to pull away after a couple of minutes to breathe, as we were making out with such urgency we forgot a few things such as inhaling and exhaling oxygen and Alice's presence in the room.

"Awwww, you guys are back together! I loved you two together, I think you match up better than..." Alice stopped herself. I knew she was going to say Tanya, and I could tell Bella knew as well. "Sorry," Alice murmured looking to the ground.

After that Alice went into the other room to give me and Bella some privacy. "Don't ever leave me again," Bella said before pulling me towards her for more. I knew I could go the whole way with her on Alice's couch, but I stopped before I lost control.

I might have to leave Bella, in two months. I didn't want to break the moment, but I had to tell her. "Bella, I love you..." I started but then paused. "But?" she questioned me.

"But there is still the other trial." That was all I needed to stay. Bella instinctively moved closer to me. "They can't take you away, they can't," she said, her arm linked around mine.

We sat there in silence, both thinking about this piece of news. "How long?" Bella asked hesitantly. "Two months," I answered. She looked up at me and said "Then what are we doing sitting on Alice's couch?"

We both ran out the door, shouting good bye to Alice behind us. I hadn't noticed Bella's car across the street before but I did now. "I'll pick it up later," she said holding the handle to the passenger seat of my car.

I drove as fast as I could. I knew the perfect place to go. Once we reached our spot on Mount Edgecombe, we hastily started stripping each other in the back seat. We made love until it got dark, and then we decided to go back to my house and make love again.

Lying down next to her in my bed, holding her as she fell asleep, I knew I had to do something. If she didn't contact her father soon, he would start to get worried and might even call the police.

It was only ten. Bella must have been exhausted from our 'busy' day. Soon she was peacefully sleeping. I quietly slipped from under the covers, put some boxers on and went downstairs to search for her handbag.

I rummaged through it until I pulled out her mobile phone which had a lot of missed calls from Charlie. I sent him a text message, signed from her. I was going to add that she was at my house, but I thought that would be a bad idea, knowing I wasn't exactly on his good side.

Then I went back upstairs and joined her, sleeping.

BPOV

I woke up facing Edward's bare chest. What a sight to greet you in the morning! I soon noticed that I was naked and quickly gathered and put on my clothes which were scattered all over the floor from last night.

Then it hit me. My dad! I ran down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible and checked my phone. No missed calls, that was weird. There was only a text message saying "Okay Bells, when will you be home, I'm sorry." It seemed like a reply.

I scrolled down. It was a reply. I read the original message. Had I sent this? I couldn't remember. Just as I was puzzling over my phone, Edward's arms were around my waist.

He started gently kissing my neck, and then started nibbling on my ear. When I didn't respond, that's when he noticed the phone in my hand. "Did you happen to send a message to my dad?" I asked, my head turned to face his.

He pulled his arms from around me so I could turn around more comfortably. "Bella, you were sleeping, and I knew your dad will be worried," he said, sounding worried when he said it. I didn't want to get mad at him.

"Ok, don't do it again though," I said, lightly pecking him on the lips. He kissed some more, tenderly and passionately, but soon pulled away. "Bella, I would love to stay in bed with you all day..." he started before I interrupted.

"Please do," I said, my lips on his again. He pulled away like before. "I was thinking we could go out though," he said, surprising me. "Where to?" I enquired, curious to know. "I have some thing in mind," he answered.

We quickly dropped past my house, after picking up my car at Alice's place. I brushed my teeth and changed into fresh clothes. Luckily Charlie wasn't home, I didn't fell like explaining any thing to him right now. Then we left.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded. He hit a highway heading north and said "Do you mind if we go away for a night?" My dad would have been furious if he knew I was going out of town with Edward, but I trusted him. "What about school though?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we can miss a day," he said, kissing my cheek with his incredibly soft lips before turning his attention to the road again. I liked the idea a lot. "Sound's great," I said, putting my hand on his which was on the gear stick.

I was going away with Edward; it was a dream come true!

**UNFAIR! I WANNA GO ON A ROAD TRIP WITH EDWARD! **

***Frowns and crosses arms***

**So what you think?**

**Want more drama, d****a dum duuumm**

**Or romance, oohh la laa**

**Review and tell me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer may was the one who wrote twilight, if I did I would be sooooooo popular, can you imagine??**

**All you guys have been fabulous with your reviews! It's what makes me update so often! **

**Anyways, Bella and Edward are going away overnight together so as you can probably tell a little bit of romance is coming up.**

**LET'S HIT THE ROAD!**

BPOV

It took the whole day driving to reach our destination. We left at about nine in the morning and arrived there at ten at night, only stopping once for petrol. "Why didn't we just stop in one of the other towns?" I asked Edward along the way.

"What, now that you've spent a few hours straight with me you don't want me any more?" he asked teasingly. "No, seriously why?" I was determined to get an answer. "You'll see," he said putting on my favourite half crooked smile.

We finally pulled off the highway at a sign saying 'Welcome to Fairbanks.' "Fairbanks?" I questioned. "Why, have you been here before?" Edward asked, panic in his voice. "No, but..." I started.

Fairbanks looked exactly like Sitka, a lot bigger than our town but still not big enough to be a city. Edward parked the car outside a cosy little motel. We checked in and then Edward turned to go outside again. He noticed my puzzled look. "There's a lovely little Italian restaurant I want to take you to." I smiled. Italian was my favourite.

Dinner was lovely. I had the linguini while Edward had pizza. The restaurant was empty except for us; well it was ten thirty at night. Instead of normal lighting, the room was lit up with candles and a violinist played quietly in the corner while we ate.

Edward asked for the bill and we got up to put our coats on. "Edward, I loved it, I really did, but did we have to drive thirteen hours for an Italian restaurant?" I asked. He chuckled and walked me out to the car. "Who said the night was over yet?" he said. I hated rhetorical questions.

We sat in the car but Edward didn't turn the engine on. Instead he reached into the back seat to get something. "Close your eyes," he said, his velvety voice making my heart miss a beat.

I felt something come over my eyes I went to take it of but Edward held it in place and whispered "Don't." "Did you just blindfold me?" I said noting the shock in my voice. "Yes, if you want me to take it off I can, but the surprise will work better if you don't see it before we get there," he stumbled on his words, worried that I didn't trust him.

"No, its fine, it's just I wonder what my dad would say right now if he saw me," I giggled. Did I just say that out loud? Edward did an awkward laugh, almost forced. He didn't like to remember the night Tanya flipped out, who would?

We were quiet the whole drive, but it was a comfortable quiet. I was a little tired and I had slept in the car. I wondered if Edward was tired, he ha been driving all day. I immediately felt like an idiot. I hadn't offered to drive even when we stopped over for petrol to drive. Sure, I didn't know where I was going, but it was a highway!

"Om my gosh! Edward, I haven't offered to drive since we started!" I blurted out, really worried. He just laughed and said "Don't worry Bella, I'm fine." I could tell he looked at my face, well the part that wasn't covered by the blindfold. "Look, if you're really that worried that I'm mad at you, you can drive back halfway tomorrow, okay?" he suggested. "Sounds great," I said feeling one hundred times better.

Edward soon stopped the car. "We're here," he said. I heard him open his door, and then shut it. I heard his footsteps in the snow slowly making his way round to my side of the car, before opening the passenger door.

"Your hand?" he said. I could feel his warm breathe on my cheek. How I longed to kiss him! I lifted my arm as instructed though and tried to manoeuvre my way out of the car before falling on top of Edward who fell into the snow.

"I guess I should have been expecting that," he chuckled. I was now positioned on top of him and we began rolling in the snow. "Edward," I screamed in between giggles. My clothes were soaked right through to the skin and I didn't bring any to change into, but I didn't care, I was having too much fun.

Underneath me again, I felt him turn his head. "What are you looking at?" I asked after a few moments. "Right, you're still blindfolded" he said, getting up and pulling me up with him.

He put his hands onto my shoulders and slowly turned me so we were both facing the same direction. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "One, two, three..." he whispered in my ear before letting the blindfold drop.

The sight was truly breath taking. "Edward," I breathed when I saw it. He held me, chin still resting on my shoulder but his arm now snaked around my waist. "It's beautiful," I said, still marvelling over the scene before me.

In the sky there hung beautiful lines of light coloured a luminous green, purple and blue. "I remembered you telling me that first night on Mount Edgecombe that you had never seen the Northern Lights. I wanted you to see them, and not just in the distance, but right above you," he whispered again, his voice mesmerising me.

"Thank you," I said still shocked by the spectacle in the sky. We stood like that for a long time, until Edward yawned. "You're tired, we should go," I said managing to tear my eyes from the lights to him.

"No, I'm fine, we can stay longer if you want," he said, always being a gentlemen. "No, I am kind of tired too now that I think about it, we should head back to the motel," I answered.

The front door was locked as it was about one thirty in the morning, so we had to go through the side door to our room. Edward switched on the light to show a cosy queen sized bed with a small lounge and a television unit.

Edward went to the bed and lied down on it, his hand patting next to him for me to join. "Just one minute," I said desperate to go to the bathroom. After I had finished I went and joined him.

"You're shaking," he said as I snuggled into his chest. I had just realized how cold I was in the wet clothes I had on. "I don't have any thing else," I said worming my way closer to him. He got up off the bed and went over to a small suitcase. Did he walk up with that? If he did I hadn't noticed.

"Is one of my old t-shirts alright?" he said rummaging through the luggage. "Of course," I said starting to strip off my top. He walked over to me. "Let me help you with that," he said pulling it over my head. "I thought you said you were tired," I said in a teasing voice. "Not any more," he said seductively pushing me onto the bed.

The feeling when we were together like that never got old, making love to Edward was simply the best thing in the world. As we lay close in the bed, Edward softly stroking my hair, a tear ran down my face.

Edward kissed it away and whispered "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." As much as I wanted to believe it, I couldn't so I just held him closer, wishing the moment would last forever.

**Don't you feel like telling Bella "It can last forever," then thinking "God dammit Edward!!! You had to be stupid and steal friggen oil!"**

**So how was it? You guys voted for some ooh la laa, so there you go some road trip romance ;)**

**Tell me what you thought and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Let's play hang man to see who owns twilight!**

** HINT: NOT ME!!!!!!**

** _t_ _ _ h _ _ _ _ e M_ _ e_**

**Have you got it? LOL!**

**So you liked the road trip? Well now it is back to reality for Bella and Edward!**

BPOV

The road trip had to end of course. I drove my leg of the way home, as promised. Even though Edward did insist, I was sure he was grateful to have a break. When we entered our small town, I was stuck on where to drive to.

Could we go back to Edwards? It was true I was in a desperate need for clothes wearing Edward's sweatpants which were much too big for me and a large t-shirt. Should we go to Alice's? Her wardrobe was big enough and she was just a little shorter than me. I knew the one place I didn't want to go, and that was home.

My dad had left me nineteen missed calls before Edward told me to text him at least to tell him I was safe. I really was angry with my dad right now. Edward seemed to read my mind. "Go home Bella," he said sternly.

"Ok, to your house it is," I answered sarcastically. "No Bella, you know what I mean. Go home and see your dad," he said again sternly. I sighed and turned down my street.

It was a Monday afternoon, so my dad was home. "I will talk to him on one condition," I negotiated facing Edward. He wasn't going to win; I wanted some thing out of this as well.

"Name your price," he said sarcastically pulling his wallet out. "No," I answered giggling while he put is wallet away. "I want a draw at your house, in your room, for me," I said, anxious to here his answer.

"You want to move in with me?" he said, but I couldn't tell if he was sad or happy. There was silence for a moment. "Bella, I thought you'd never ask," he said his lips crushing down on mine.

I still had no idea what he saw in me, and I was kind of surprised that he wanted me to move in. "I'll be out in at most half an hour," I said pecking him lightly on the lips. "Ok, I'll be back soon," he said as I got out of the car.

"Love you," I told him through the open window. "Love you to Bella," he said as I made my way inside to confront my dad.

********************************

My dad gave me a massive hug as I came through the door. I didn't need to knock as I still had my key. He started throwing questions at me. "Where have you been Bells? Are you okay?" he started as I took my coat off.

"Fine dad really," I answered. We stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Let's sit," I suggested, breaking the silence. Dad sat on his favourite arm chair while I sat on the two seater.

"Dad..." I began but was interrupted when he said "You want coffee Bells? I got tea if you would prefer..." "No," I answered before he could get up. It seemed that he knew what was coming, and he didn't want this conversation either.

"Dad, it's about Edward..." I began again before my dad starting jumping to conclusions. "Oh God, OH GOD Bells, you're pregnant and you eloped to Vegas and had a shotgun wedding and I wasn't even invited..." "DAD!" I cut him off an felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"No, I am not! Dad, just listen! I am NOT pregnant," I answered. I was unsure about this as I hadn't checked, but we used protection so I should be okay, but my dad didn't need to know this. "I want to move in with Edward," I said more quietly, gulping out of nerves. I wiped my sweaty hands on Edward's pants.

"Bells," my dad said, I knew he was hurt, I couldn't look at him. "Dad, it wasn't a question. I AM moving in with Edward, and I will. I just came by to pick up my stuff," I said getting up.

He stood up and started yelling. "BELLA, YOU WILL NOT MOVE OUT, WHY YOUR STILL NOT EVEN LEGAL! NO, YOU ARE NOT MOVING INTO A HOUSE WITH THAT... THAT MONSTER!!" He continued yelling but I wasn't listening. I just sunk back into my chair; I had already made up my mind.

"Dad, I am still moving out, I will skip town if I have to, but I really don't want to. I love you dad, but you choose now whether you want to still see me, or whether you want me out of your life." I felt bad saying those words to him. I was all he had left, the last piece of mum he had, but I knew it was what I had to do if I wanted to stay with Edward.

My dad sighed. "I want you in my life Bells," he said tears running down his face. "But this can't happen Bella, please don't do this to me," he pleaded, his voice so breathy I could just make out what he was saying.

I couldn't let him sway me. "I am going upstairs to get my stuff now..." I said calmly getting up from my chair. He stood up and pushed me back into it. "No Bella, no. You just try and skip town," he said, reflecting that half mad look that Tanya had in her eyes.

"Dad, please don't do this to me," I said pinned down to the chair. "Bella, you're staying with me, you aren't going to leave me, you're going to stay," he repeated over and over.

I noticed I was shaking. I was so scared. This wasn't my dad, or at least this wasn't the Charlie I knew. "Don't make me do this dad," I said, my voice full of hate looking straight into his eyes. He was glaring straight back.

"You're not leaving Isabella Swan," he said, chills running down my spine. I was helpless in a chair in my own living room pinned down by my dad. He wanted to hold time and make me stay, but the clocks kept ticking and my life was slowly moving on.

And he just chose a life for me that didn't involve him.

**Woah woah woaahhh! Put your hand up if you weren't expecting that.**

…**Did you raise you hand?**

**Want to know what's going to happen next? Read and you'll find out.**

**Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I felt it had to end there! Plus I also posted tis one up pretty quickly after chapter 14!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far! Your reviews mean a lot to me, it's what keeps me updating as soon as I can!**

**So review and tell me what you think =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote the twilight series, not me, that's why all my characters turn crazy and hers don't! : P**

**Sorry the last two chapters were a bit short, but I posted them really quick after one another to make up for it!**

**Ok, so Bella's Dad just went crazy...**

EPOV

It had been twenty minutes, where was she? I had turned the engine in my car off to save petrol, but now I was starting to freeze! There were no lights on in the longue room, only the television. Maybe her dad had talked some sense into her; maybe she finally realized how bad I was for her...

No! Just another twenty minutes. If I don't hear from her by then, then I will leave. But it's so cold in the car! Maybe if I just went to her bedroom window. No! That is trespassing, but I used to do it before, but yes that was before, what about now?

As these thoughts raced through my head another ten minutes passed by. Before I could stop myself I was slowly walking up to her bedroom window. I crouched under the sill so she still couldn't see me. I needed to breathe. I needed to prepare myself for rejection.

Just at that moment my phone started ringing in my pocket. Dammit! Why wasn't it on vibrate? It was a SMS. I quickly pressed the buttons to reading as I heard footsteps in the room above approach the window.

The message was from Bella. "Edward, meet me in my bedroom, sorry to keep you waiting xoxoxox." This still gave me know clue as what to was going on. She still xoxoxed at the end of the message, kisses and hugs. Did that mean she still loved me?

I put my head up on the window sill to see Bella pacing up and down the length of her room until she saw me. "Edward," she whispered panicked and helped me up into her room.

I sat on her bed and she commenced talking, "Edward, it was terrible, I told my dad I wanted to move in with you and he started yelling and he looked like Tanya that night and then he made a point that I wasn't legal yet so technically I can't move out with out his permission, right? And then I told him I will skip town with you and he said that that would only lock you for sure and then..."

I couldn't believe it! She fought for me! She still loved me, by just as we thought we could be together, another obstacle comes in our way. "Bella stop," I hushed her as she was breaking out into a sweat either from pacing so much, or talking at one hundred miles per hour.

"It is going to be okay, I promise. Now" I said, a grin appearing on my face. "How can you be so sure?" Bella said now sitting next to me, shaking. I pulled her closer to me so she could lie on my chest. "Bella, the legal age in Alaska is 16," I exclaimed, relief in my voice.

"But, but...?" Bella had tears of joy in her eyes as she spoke. I kissed one that rolled down her cheek away. "Bella, it's going to be okay now. You can move in with me and Charlie will have no hold over you," I explained. Bella smiled and kissed me hard and I kissed her back with just as much force.

"See, we can make this work with out skipping town...." I said, in between kisses "Edward, it's really going to work," she said, her eyes sparkling.

It was really going to work, it really was...

BPOV

I couldn't sleep that night. I was restless, constantly tossing and turning. How could I tell my dad I was legal? Sure he had been mad before, but now that he had slept on it and probably calmed down, what would his reaction be?

Dad saved me by being out for the morning, putting off the conversation for another time. I ate my cereal as fast as I could and got to school at seven when classes started at nine, desperate to see _him_. Sure enough the car park was empty except for one other car, Edward's.

I parked next to his and saw him leaning against the door. It wasn't snowing but it was very cold outside. "Hey," I said kissing him, his warm lips feeling good on my cold skin. "Bella," he moaned pulling me closer to him.

We kissed like that, our bodies pressed to one another for a long time until the cold hit us. We sat in the back of Edward's car. He sat upright while I had my head on his chest and my legs curled up on the seats.

He stroked my hair and hummed a quiet tune. Before I knew it I was dosing off to sleep...

*********************************************

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear as I rubbed my eyes. "What?" I asked as I stretched out. I immediately realised where I was. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked sitting up. "Seems I wasn't the only one who didn't get much rest last night," Edward said kissing my forehead lightly.

"I guess we have to go to class," I said, not exactly excited by this. "Don't worry, you will spend all day with me," he said opening the car door. "But we are in all different classes except biology," I said. Even I could hear how upset I was. "Don't worry, I pulled a few strings," he said his hand out ready to help me out of the car. I was so happy; we had classes all day together!

As we walked through the playground to the spot where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were, every one was staring at us and whispering. No doubt they had heard about the whole Tanya situation. I just realised how bad that made Edward look.

Edward sensed what I was thinking. "Don't worry, I brought that upon myself, I can deal with the consequences," he said, smiling that half crooked smile of his again. As we reached the rest of the group, they suddenly all went silent. I could tell they were talking about us.

"Hey Bella," Alice said giving me a huge hug. "Edward," Alice also added. Jasper sort of waved, I knew he wasn't the talkative type so I appreciated the gesture. Emmett also gave me a hug but Rosalie failed to notice my existence before Emmett gave her a nudge in her back. "Hi," she managed to get out.

I didn't blame Rosalie, she had every right not to like me, I basically was why her best friend was in a mental institution. I hoped that maybe we would lighten up to each other one day though.

But when would one day be? I constantly thought about the future Edward and I would have. What if he did end up in jail? Where would that leave me, waiting for him? But how long would he be sentenced for? A year? A decade? For life?

I wrapped my arm tighter around his. I didn't want to think of the future right now, I was too happy with the present.

EPOV

During lunch that day I found that Bella still hadn't told her dad our plans. I insisted that that very afternoon, I would tell her father how I wanted her to move in with me. She was distressed when I mentioned it.

"Edward, are you crazy! He wants to kill you, he absolutely hates you! Just let me go in there, tell him straight and march out," she had said. Again, always being stubbornly brave.

"Bella, I know you love your dad, and you know he was in the heat of the argument last time, you said it yourself, give him ne more chance. And this time lets do it properly," I said trying to persuade her.

I kissed her on the lips, at first just a peck, but then more urgently. I found my hand slipped under the back of her top to feel her bare back then pulled her closer to me. She pulled away. "Edward! You know I can't think straight when you do that to me," she said, her cheeks flustered red.

I just laughed. I loved it when she was like that. "So, are we on for after school then," I said, perfectly calm. "Yes, I guess, but don't dazzle me like that again when I am trying to think straight!" she snapped, but I just kissed her again.

********************************************

"Actually, you know what; do we have to see him at all?" Bella turned to me as we were at the front door of her house. I pressed the doorbell. "Yes Bella, just follow my lead," I said as the door opened.

"Bella..." Charlie started before he saw me. "Why you, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANCE AND GET OF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" he screamed in a fit of rage before Bella stepped towards him.

"Dad, I am legal," she said clearly. Charlie looked stunned. He blinked a few times like a hamster seeing the sun after a long time of being indoors in a stuffy cage. "You're what?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Dad, I am legal, the legal age in Alaska is 16," she said louder, using emphasise on the word legal. Charlie just stood there. Bella walked past him and gestured for me to follow her inside. I did, and the very pale Charlie closed the door behind him and joined us on the longue.

"Mr Swan..." I began but was cut off by Charlie. "You're taking my little girl away, you talked her into leaving me and now she won't even return my calls," he said, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Dad, that's why Edward has come here, he wants your permission," Bella gulped on the word, "For me to move in with him." She took a deep breath after she had finished. "Well, I...." Charlie began but got lost in his own words. I talked for him.

"Charlie, I love Bella, and we want to move in together. I assure you she will be safe with me..." I was again cut off by Charlie. "Where will you live? At your house?" He seemed nervous.

Bella and I had not discussed that yet, she had been so eager to get away from her dad, but I already knew the answer. "We have an apartment," I said quickly, avoiding Bella's questioning gaze.

"Oh and how did you afford that, steal some more oil...?" Charlie began, his voice rising. "DAD!" Bella yelled, not believing her dad had just said that. "It's okay but no, it was left to me by some one close," I said.

Bella immediately knew which apartment I was talking about. It was Tanya's old one. Now that Emmett lived with Rosalie, it was empty now-a-days. Charlie turned to Bella, a hurt look on his face, "Bells, just promise to call," he said tears welling up in his eyes. He knew he had lost, and he could do nothing more to keep Bella home.

"Dad, I will call you every day, I promise," she said hugging him. I gave them there moment but then Bella looked at me and I nodded. "I'll help you pack," I said quietly making my way to the stairs.

I was glad Bella didn't have to lose her only family over me. It seemed things were just starting to work out...

**Just so things are clear here they're moving out because they love each other and they want to leave behind they're old lives with all these mistakes and start a new one together.**

**So guys! What you think? Review! =)**

**And I also like to say thanks for these reviews! 56! Wowzers man! Wow! **

**That's great!**

**xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the AWESOME person who invented the whole of twilight!! If you do not think she is AWESOME, stop reading my story right here! LOL!**

**The last chapter was a little boring, but you see it was necessary to connect every thing together.**

**Now back to the story...**

BPOV

We spent the next two months together as planned. School was great now that I spent almost every moment in it with Edward. Alice and I went on a shopping spree every Saturday and even Rosalie started saying hello to me, it was an improvement from being mute.

I managed to get through work just by knowing that Edward would always be there when my shift finished at four to pick me up and every Sunday we would go back to our spot on Mount Edgecombe.

It was like paradise, my own little piece of heaven on earth. But, reality came back to us as we found each other lying on Mount Edgecombe in our sleeping bag the Sunday night before Edward had to go to Anchorage for the trial.

He stroked my hair whilst humming to himself. Tonight you could see the northern lights in the distance. "I love you," I whispered to him. "I love you too," he answered back.

I knew what was coming. We hadn't talked about what would happen after the trial at all, even if Edward did get off with no jail time. "Edward, what are your plans for after the trial?" I asked him, trying not to think too much as I didn't want to psych myself out of asking the question.

"If I'm not in the slammer?" he asked jokingly, but I didn't laugh. He continued, "I don't know, I will obviously be with you, but where? I have no idea. Of course I am going to stay in Alaska until I graduate but I haven't even thought about college..." he stopped for a moment, his face deep in thought.

"Did you ever want to go back to Chicago?" I asked him. His hand that was tracing patterns on my back stopped for a second, and then continued. "I have thought about it, but nothing is waiting for me there."

I understood what he meant. It was like asking me to go back and live with my Grandmother, but my mother's grave was the only reason why I would ever go back. "Maybe I will have to see what colleges I can get into, and that will decide where I go, if I go," Edward said. His eyes seemed distant, as if his thoughts were far from here.

The hardest part was yet to come. I heard Edward take a deep breath and then he began to talk. "Bella, if for some reason I don't come out of the trial..." I couldn't bear it; I didn't want to hear what he was going to say next.

"Stop," I said, tears now flowing steadily down my face. "Please Bella, don't cry," he said kissing each of my closed eyes. "But, if I don't make it out, I don't want you to wait for me," he continued.

I was balling my eyes out now. I couldn't hold back the tears. "Please, Edward, no," I cried in between my loud sobs. He just gently stroked my hair, how I would miss that if he ever went!

"Bella, don't end your life just because I am not in it. You know as well as I do that I could be away for a long time. Please, don't wait. You promise me you will try and find love again..." he spoke so softly, he was now crying too.

"Edward, I love you, and no one else! How can you expect me to find love again after you? No Edward, I won't promise you anything," I cried into his shoulder. "Bella, I might make it out with no penalty," he tried to be convincing but I could hear the doubt in his voice.

We lay there holding each other, with my loud sobs and Edwards silent tears. "And promise me Bella, not to do any thing stupid if I am away for a very long time," he said.

"I promise," I sobbed into his chest, his tears wetting my hair. "It'll be okay," his said, his voice breaking, his hands holding me securely to him.

"It will all be okay..."

**OhMyEdward, I was nearly close to tears! I don't want Edward to go into jail! **

***cries* **

**Hey, but who knows, I'm the one writing it ;) *queue evil music here.**

**Mauahahaha.**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but it had to end there, as you can see! I will update really quickly to make up for it!**

**Keep reviewing! You know I love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Knock Knock**

** Who's there?**

**Stephanie Meyer**

**OMFG NO WAY!!!**

**Hahahahah! As you can see people would react a lot differently if Edwardsdreamgal answered the door, and for all good reason, Stephanie Meyer is the author of Twilight, not me!**

**Anyways, where were we, that's right, we were all having a small cry over Edward and Bella!!**

***TEAR!**

BPOV:

The next few weeks were hell. I had gone from one extreme to the other. Instead of spending every minute with Edward, I spent every minute watching him and my friends be convicted to jail.

We had flown to Anchorage together, filling a whole plane, including the Volturis and Cullens. The plane was filled with couples, and the whole flight they said their goodbyes to each other.

He softly stroked my hair the whole flight, humming. His face showed that he was worried, sad and nervous all at the same time. I didn't want to cry on the flight, but somewhere along the line a few tears managed to roll out.

Soon enough I had to say good bye to Edward. I wasn't allowed to see him all through the trial, only when he was at court, and even then he wouldn't be able to talk to me. I was holding onto him at the airport, balling my eyes out while two security guards eventually wrenched me off him.

Soon I found myself sitting at the back of the audience in the Supreme Court, I was totally numb. I didn't even think, or feel, or even live. I just sat looking at _him_, not listening to a single word that was said. It continued like this for a week.

After every session in court finished, Edward would look straight at me before he left via the back door. That look said every thing. It was full of love and agony, and that's the only clue that I got that the trial wasn't going well.

I spent the nights crying in a hard motel bed, which was all I could afford. I finally understood what Edward meant when he said "Don't do any thing stupid." I always felt like hurting myself, and was scared, because I had not felt like that since my mum died.

After a week into the trial my dad sent Jacob up to look after me. "Bells are you alright?" he asked over the phone one night. "No dad, I'm not. Edward might be going to jail," I cried into the phone.

Jacob had arrived the day after, and met me in front of the Supreme Court. "Jacob, I don't want you to come in with me, your in a city for God's sake, go do something else!" I yelled at him. I knew I was being kind of mean to him, but that was the least of my worries.

"No Bells, I am coming in with you," I said and even though I attempted to stop him, he pushed straight past me. Showing off his big muscles, who did he think he was? I took my usual seat in the back row and Jacob sat next to me.

"Are you even going to let me go to the bathroom by myself?" I asked jokingly, not enjoying having a bodyguard around. "I'll wait outside the door," he laughed back, but I could tell he was half serious.

I hadn't really been eating, but now that Jacob was here he made sure I ate dinner every night. He upgraded my motel room from one to two single beds, so we could stay in the same room.

The first night I waited until Jacob was snoring before I let the tears roll out. My sobbing woke him up though. We sat on the small couch and I blubbered over how much I missed Edward, and he just gave me a comforting hug every once and a while.

*******************************************************

I found Jacob did actually help me; he gave me something to do besides cry before and after sessions. The second day he didn't come to court, as he sort of got that it was some thing I needed to do alone.

Soon the thoughts of hurting myself went away, although I still did cry every night. Jacob would pretend to be sleeping to give me some privacy, but I could tell he was awake.

Jacob would never talk about me and Edward unless I brought it up. He was always respective of my personal space, now that he knew what was and was not okay with me. He was always in a cheery mood, but not too cheery that it made me feel more upset.

I had only met Jacob once before we moved to Alaska; that was at my mum's funeral. Before then I didn't even know I had cousins in Alaska. Now I was glad I had some one with me.

And I couldn't have had a better person then Jacob.

EPOV:

I couldn't bear the days. I had nearly been a month now and the trial wasn't going so well. Bella looked worse and worse every time I saw her in the back row, and it brought back déjà vous of when I was on trial in Sitka.

After a week I saw a guy sitting next to her. At first I was torn, I knew I was the one who told her to move on from me, but I didn't mean this quick. Alice calmed me down however when she recognised it was her cousin. I could breathe a little better after that.

Her cousin didn't come again, but Bella turned up every time with out fail. I was waiting for the day she wouldn't come, but that day never came. The trial just got worse and worse, and I couldn't even speak to her.

After three weeks of agony, the jury had finally come to a decision. All of us were told to dress in our best clothes for the occasion, but I didn't see why that was necessary.

Bella was in the back row again, her cousin back as well. So he stuck around. I was thankful that he was there to support Bella. Bella had more life in her this session, and she fidgeted nervously. I could tell she was scared.

I was scared. I was scared, worried, anxious, angry and in love all at the same time. My nerves were always on end and I found it hard to concentrate. Like Bella, I felt the need to fidget like I had had too much caffeine.

The judge finally announced that the court was in session. The jury entered the room and then a spokesperson took to the stand. The whole room was quiet and I could hear my heart about the break through my rib cage.

The spokesperson began....

***queue random swear words here* WHYY!**

DOES HE GO JAIL? WHO KNOWS? Only me ;)

**Which is sad, coz my BETA really hates me right now. …Yes I do.**

**Don't worry folks; you'll get an update ASAP. Which is like really really soon.**

**OH AND BTW! We have a Jacob's POV coming up.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Yer, Stephanie Meyer, we know, HELLO THERE IS A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Don't want to keep you waiting too much longer**

JPOV:

I was speeding down the high way to Charlie's house. The verdict had come out on Edward's, and I went with Bella to the Supreme Court to find the results. It was still clear in my mind.

_Flashback:_

"_We the jury find the defendants, Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Aro Volturi and Caiusa Volturi guilty, and therefore is sentenced to a year in jail. We also find the defendants Rosalie Hale, Alice Volturi, Jasper Cullen and Emmett Cullen guilty of helping with the crime and therefore are sentenced to six months in jail," The spokes person said. I turned to Bella. She looked lifeless. She was completely still. "Bella..." I pleaded with her to do any thing, _

"_Bella, I love you," Edward yelled to her as they handcuffed him. Bella's head turned in his direction, but still she remained blank. I started shaking her, just to get any response._

_I stopped after a while, afraid that I was hurting her. I stood up and said "Bells, we have to go, it's over." It hurt me to tell her. A wave of agony crashed over her face, but it quickly passed and she just stood up and followed me out to the car._

_While we were packing our things, she didn't say a word. "I'm taking you home Bella," I told her, but she didn't seem to listen. She walked outside to the hire car with me. She looked like a zombie._

_She sat in the back seat of the car, while I drove. After a few minutes in the car she fell asleep. Charlie had told me that if things didn't go well I was to take Bella home straight away, so I headed for the airport._

_Now at the airport I was carrying her around. I couldn't wake her up; I was scared she was unconscious. Security approached us and I knew it was going to be impossible to get a flight. I dodged them and ran out for the car._

_I strapped Bella in, she really did look bad. I wanted to take her to a hospital, but I knew Charlie would want to see her first. She was still breathing, from what I could tell._

"_Hang on Bella, just hang on..." I said, "Just hang on,"_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_*******************************************************************_

I heard Bella wake up a week later. Charlie and I were getting very concerned about her and were on the verge on calling a doctor, but Charlie didn't believe in drugs. "She just needs to sleep it off," he would say every time I brought it up.

I walked over to her. She looked so small in the mass of sheets. "You're awake," I said giving her a big hug. "It's going to be okay Bella, it's going to be okay," I kept on saying whilst rubbing her back.

At some point during that time I was holding her, it hit her. Every thing that she had tried to sleep off came back. She cried. I didn't know some one could have so many tears!

Charlie heard her and came in and took over holding her for me. He was in there for a good two hours. I lifted my head expecting news when he came out. He just said, "She fell into an exhausted sleep again." From that moment I knew it was only downhill from here.

************************************************************

The next morning I was woken by the sound of some one vomiting. I ran into Bella's bedroom to see her heaving over the far side of her bed. I ran over and pick her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Charlie was there in an instance and held her hair while she poured her insides into the toilet. "Bells, honey, what wrong? Tell daddy what's wrong so he can fix it," Charlie said to Bella.

"CHARLIE, SHE HASN'T EATEN IN DAYS! SHE IS ALWAYS SLEEPING OR CRYING OVER HIM. SHE ISN'T GOING TO GET BETTER, SHE NEEDS HELP!" I screamed at him.

Charlies face fell apart. I didn't mean to be mean to Charlie, but he had to get help before it was too late. Bella had finally finished and I helped Charlie clean her up and the mess next to her bed.

"Charlie, I am taking her to the hospital now," I said, trying to sound as authorative as possible. Charlie just nodded and handed her to me. She looked as if she had been drugged.

I sped to the hospital, trying to get her there before she fell asleep again. I drove right into emergencies and soon all the doctors had appeared. "She needs help," I kept saying to them as they put her on a bed and attached an IV to her arm.

"Help her," I pleaded. All there was to do know was to sit and wait.

************************************************************

Bella spent two weeks in the local hospital. She had lost sixteen kilograms and her skin looked as if it just stretched over her bones. There had been no improvements. She still slept most of the day and when she was awake she was exhausted and still refused to talk.

The vomiting stopped after they came to the resolution that she be fed through a tube. The local hospital did not have the facilities to cope with a patient like Bella, so she was moved to a bigger hospital in Sitka.

Charlie was hardly getting ay sleep, practically living in the chair next to Bella's bed. I knew how much Bella meant to Charlie, and it hurt me to see them both this way. Some thing had to change.

A change did come. It took three months since that day in the Supreme Court, but it did come. The police from the jail in Anchorage contacted Charlie, saying Edward had been allowed to see one visitor for two hours because of his cooperation with wardens. He had wanted to see Bella.

"Bella, come on, we are going to see Edward," I told her and saw her smile for the first time in three months.

**OK, don't hate me because I put Edward in jail!!!**

**I am afraid we are coming close to the final chapters of this story! I know, I don't know what I will do after it is finished either!**

**KEEP REVIEWING! I AM LOVING THE REVIEWS SO FAR!**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Edwardsdreamgal's Beta: I'd just like to point out, that anyone who wants to join me in killing THIS AUTHOR. Review and let me know, so we can gather up all the pitchforks and torches we need. I don't know about you guys, but after that flashback, I went spaz. *gives evils to someone.**

**=) have fun reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight, and she had a happy ending, how will mine end?**

**OK, the final chapters *HOLDS BREATH***

**I know, it's scary, I can't believe it's gonna end soon either!**

**:(**

**Also sorry it took me a while to update, I was surfing! : D**

EPOV:

I was going to see Bella! I couldn't believe it! She was finally coming today. Sure, she'd be on the other side of some bullet proof glass and have to talk through a telephone to hear me, but at least I could see her, just to hear her voice.

The guards told me she was here. I took my seat. I was wearing my orange uniform; I hoped it didn't scare her to much. And finally the door open, but instead of Bella, it was her cousin.

"Where is Bella," I asked him furiously once he picked up the phone. "She's here, don't worry, I just came to warn you about something," he said and then I knew that something was wrong.

"What's happened to her?" I screamed through the phone. He just sat there waiting for me to calm down. "Edward, she has been in hospital, we are hoping after today she might improve, but be soft on her, she is very delicate at the moment. Now don't mention I talked to you," he said hanging up the phone and leaving.

Delicate? What did he mean? Just at that moment a security guard came with Bella through the door. She was in a wheel chair, tubes all in her nose and up her arms. She was wearing a hospital gown. Rolling next to her was an IV.

Her skin was paler than usual. On her face it looked as if she had two black eyes, she was so skinny. I thought I would start crying in front of her. How could I do this to her?

I pulled myself together and she managed to smile, her lips all cracked. She looked up at the security guard and he went to stand at the door. He said something to her then she picked up the phone. "Hi Edward," she said. Her voice was all broken and crackly. I could hardly hear her. "Bella," was all I could say.

"I've missed you so much," she said, a tear falling to her cheek. "Bella, please don't cry over me," I said about to cry myself. "I won't," she answered wiping the tear away.

We talked and talked. We talked about our past, only the happy memories though. I told her how prison had been for me. How the food was wonderful, cough cough, and how colourful my cell walls were and how friendly the neighbours are. She just laughed but then she started coughing.

"What have you been doing Bella?" I asked her, not sure if I would get an answer, or rather if I wanted one. "Sleeping a lot," she said her hand gesturing to her hospital gown. "Bella, don't do this," I told her looking down, not bearing to look at her another moment like this.

"Edward, I'm just a little under the weather, don't worry, I'll get better," she said, her voice weak. She wasn't very convincing. "Bella, you aren't a little under the weather. You're not just going to get better by sitting there," I told her the truth.

She looked stunned. "Edward, I.... I," she began but was lost for words. "Bella, I love you, I will always love you, but if you think sleeping and starving yourself to death is going to help, it isn't." I hated telling her this but she had to know.

"I love you too," she answered. The security guard told us our time was up, Bella started crying and I nearly lost it. You brought this upon yourself was all I could think as I walked back to my cell.

All of us who had been a part of the crime had all been separated, but we were lucky they had so many cells that we got our own private ones, which had its ups and downs.

I lay down on the hard mattress and dreamt of Bella.

JPOV

Bella had improved. She still slept for at least sixteen hours of the day, but now she was eating with out a tube and even took the incentive to talk more to Charlie and me. It looked as though things were going to be okay.

"I want to be out of this bed by the time Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie get out of jail," Bella had told me one day over dinner. Charlie looked delighted to hear this. "Sure Bells, we'll make sure you're back to normal," I said cheerfully.

*************************************************************

In three months more time Bella was back to normal. Sure she was a little skinnier, not quite as curvy as before, but she was out of hospital and was back working at the grocery store, which was now run by the mayor.

We greeted Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett from the airport in Sitka and went to the fanciest restaurant in town to celebrate their release. They all crashed at Alice's place that night, including me.

The next days were I think the hardest for Bella as she had to watch Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice be couples again. She still put on a brave face and pulled herself together. I was really proud of her.

It helped that she got to visit Edward once a month due to his good behaviour in prison. She would always make sure she looked her best, regretting the time she went in a wheelchair.

I was really happy for her...

BPOV

Alice and I started going on our usual shopping sprees when she wasn't working. We had heaps of spare time on our hands as we had all dropped out of school for our various reasons, but now we were working our butts of for it.

Usually Rosalie would even come along with us sometimes, but today she was visiting Tanya in the mental hospital, and Jacob had gone with her. "Is Emmett mad?" I asked when I found this out.

"No, I think Jacob is more interested in Tanya than Rosalie," Alice smirked. This shocked me; I did not expect that coming. "Are you serious?" I asked Alice. "Totally," she said sarcastically as well browsed through the shops.

We hardly brought any thing due to having to save up money for running our cars, food, bills and other important things, but it was fun to look and try things on all the same.

As we walked passed a dress shop, Alice stopped. "I was really looking forward to prom you know," she said sitting on a bench outside the store. I wasn't really into the whole dancing thing, but I could tell that was something Alice would really enjoy.

"Aww, it's okay Alice," I said rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "I know, but this year it was going to be special as it is on the same day as my birthday as well," Alice said, her tone was depressing.

And that's when I had the brilliant idea...

**Ooohh! Can anyone guess the brilliant idea?**

**And they got to see each other too! How awesome.**

**This is like the 2****nd**** last chapter guys!**

**I KNOW IM SERIOUSLY DEVASTATED!**

**Review! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY **

**I WILL BE SAYING THIS! But Stephanie Meyer wrote the twilight series and if I am feeling this sad knowing this little story is over, can you imagine how depressing it was for her finishing Breaking Dawn?**

**Okay, it's going to be a long author's note, and I really appreciate whoever takes the time to read it.**

**Firstly, I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! I loved all your reviews, but I would like to especially thank my top four reviewers (in no particular order):**

**JESMESPUP: Sorry your batch of drugs is ending, I know how addicted you **

**were to my story!**

**BRANDID: You were my first review! I loved how you always read and **

**commented on the authors notes!**

**VAMPIRIC I know how depressed you got when I put Edward in jail, **

**LOVE56: but thanks for still reading anyway!**

**FLAMEPELT3377: Thanks for reviewing every chapter!**

**Also, how can I forget my BETA:**

**.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love you and all your finishing touches with the story and your help with all the author's notes! I couldn't have asked for a better BETA!!!**

**(BTW if you aren't crying right now saying "Awww, you're the best author too!" . I will hunt you down and kill you! ..... JKS JKS!)**

**Okay, I know this is really long, but this is it, the final chapter! There will be no sequel!!**

**Here it goes:**

BPOV

"Emmett, is the DJ here yet?" I asked setting up the last of the streamers. "No, not yet..." he began but was cut off by Rosalie yelling, "He's here, his van just pulled up. Where do I set him up?"

We were all preparing for Alice's birthday party. The theme was prom night, yes we were going to give Alice the prom she never had. It was basically the same crowd that went to Jasper's 80's party last September. Wow, that seems like ages ago now that I think about it, but really it had only been nine months.

At first most of the kids in the town were a bit scared to come to the party, after all we had been labelled as crooks. After a stern talking by the mayor, I didn't think any one would have the nerve _not_ to come.

I checked the clock, about one hour until the first guests would start arriving. "Rosalie, where are the catering people?" I asked her getting down from the step ladder before falling flat on my butt.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie came running over. "Yes, I'm fine. Catering?" I asked her again. Rosalie had really warmed up to me the past month, although I didn't know the exact reasons why. Maybe it was because Tanya was now out of the institution and was living with Jacob, or maybe it was because I was still her friend even after she had been to jail, but again, I wasn't sure.

"The catering people are setting up tables with bite sized nibbles around the edges of the hall, and you have to come and see the cake, its magnificent!" Rosalie said clapping her hands with excitement.

"I'll see it later, I still have so much to do," I said packing the ladder away. "Okay. Bella, Alice is gonna love it!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Thanks," I said heading over to the DJ.

We had gone to Alice's house yesterday to give her her presents. As it was the night of the real prom, she felt a little down but still managed to jump on Rosalie and me when we gave her her present.

"OH MY GOSH!! A MAKEOVER!!" she said squeezing us to death. "Yes! It includes hair and make up as well as a hundred dollar voucher to shop at _Faviona's._" Rosalie exclaimed excitedly.

"You meant the dress shop in the mall," Alice said, her eyes about to pop out of her head. "Mhm," I said nodding ecstatically. "GUYS, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! OH MY GOSH I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" she said hugging us to near suffocation again.

That's how we got rid of her for the day. When she questioned why we were giving her the make up, Jasper cleverly said he was taking her out to dinner at a very fancy restaurant in Sitka, and he wanted his favourite girl to look the best.

"Oh Jasper, thank you so much!" she squealed again! Jasper told her he would give her her present the next night at the restaurant. Rosalie and I both knew what that present was, an engagement ring! Jasper was going to propose to Alice at her party!

Rosalie and I both agreed it was the most terrific thing ever.

"Hey Bells," said Jacob arriving to the hall. He came a little bit earlier with Tanya, offering to help if he could. He was in a smart tux whilst Tanya wore a pinkish red gown that came across one shoulder and trailed down to the floor, it really brought out the colour of her hair.

"Tanya, you look great!" Rosalie said when she saw her, rushing up to give her a hug. Tanya and I still didn't talk to each other but, so she shyly said hi and subtly hid behind Jacob, who was a giant at 6"2!

"Tanya, come with me. I am just helping the catering people finish setting up then Emmett, Bella and I are going home to get changed and ready," Rosalie said saving both Tanya and I from the awkward silence.

"Jake, you look amazing," I said fixing up one of the many centrepieces that were around the room. "Aww, thanks Bells," he said teasingly. I continued straightening up the balloons so they fit better in between the floral centrepieces.

"Bella, you've done a great job," he said in awe looking around the place. "Thanks Jake," I answered, now making sure the wall covering was secure. We used Alice's trick from Jaspers party by covering the walls to hide the boring portraits of the mayors.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob questioned me. He seemed nervous. "Yer, sure, what's up?" I asked him, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't want him to see that.

"Bells, you can't afford this, and that present you got Alice! Where did you get the money?" Jacob asked me. When I didn't answer he said "Did you steal it Bells?" I turned and shrieked "WE DID NOT STEAL IT! I can't believe it Jake! That you would make that assumption, you of all people who said not to judge us!" I rambled on furiously! I was so mad that he had even thought of that!

"I'm sorry! But you have got to admit, it is a bit suspicious!" he said trying to apologised but I was already giving him the silent treatment. "Where did you get it then?" he inquired after a short silence.

"We tapped into our college funds..." I started before Jacob, now wide eyed cut me off. "You what Bells? Did you even consider going to college? Bella, what are you going to do with your life after this? Where will you go? How do you expect to get a good job..." Jacob continued throwing questions at me but I just ignored them.

"Jake," I stopped him. "Please, not tonight," I said, finding I couldn't face him. "Okay Bells, but trust me I will pounce on you tomorrow," he said half serious. "Okay Jake," I told him, knowing that he only did it because he cared.

Rosalie came over to me, handing Tanya over to Jake. Jake and Tanya kissed and I felt a stab of pain rush through me. I breathed in deeply, closed my eyes and counted to ten, then straightened up and looked at Rosalie. "You ready?" she asked, the question not just applying to are you ready to go. "Yes, let's go," I answered before following her and Emmett out the door.

As Rosalie drove through the rain back to her house, where our clothes were, every one was silent. I stared out the window only thinking that Edward was still going to be in jail for another three months.

I missed him terribly. Alice had moved into the apartment with me, stating her old house was depressing her, and is was nearly empty of furniture, as she had had to sell a lot of it, and also that it reminded her of the Volturis too much. She could have stayed with Jasper though, but I knew the real reason she moved in.

They were all scared that I wouldn't make it, but I knew that I could. Knowing that I only had three months more of this made me determined to keep going as at the end of the tunnel, he would be there.

He would be waiting for me...

***********************************************************

The hall was now filled up completely. The noise of the dance music blaring from the DJ's speakers combined with every ones shouting just to hear each other talk, made the room deafening.

Alice had arrived just a few minutes before, in a limo, blindfolded. The music had been switched off and every one turned quiet. Then as she entered through the door, her blindfold dropped and every one screamed out "SURPRISE!"

Alice had nearly fainted with joy. "OH MY GOSH!" was all she could say over and over, hugging and kissing every one in sight. She looked gorgeous in a black strapless gown, with a split down one leg, and Jasper looked very handsome in his tux.

Now that the party was going, I had retreated to one of the stools on the sides of the hall. Rosalie was in a dashing pink spaghetti strapped dress that perfectly showed her beautiful curves and lean body. Her hair was dead straight, glistening her bright blonde as usual. She even made Emmett look graceful in his tux.

Rosalie had chosen my dress. It was a blue halter neck number that reached to the floor. Blue had always been my colour but it took a lot of convincing for me to wear it, and even though now lots of people had complimented it, I still didn't feel beautiful.

Rosalie went up onto the small stage next to the DJ with the microphone in her hand. "Attention every one! We are going to announce the prom queen and king!" She took out a gold envelope. "By unanimous decision, the prom king is Jasper Cullen!" Rosalie read and every one burst into a round of applause.

Jasper got crowned and looked a little shy with all the attention; he was more of a behind the scenes type of guy. "And the prom queen, by unanimous vote also is..." Rosalie pointed the microphone to the audience who screamed out "ALICE!"

Alice came whizzing through the crowd, the biggest grin on her face. She got crowned and was crying, attempting to make a speech, with out much success. When she had finished Jasper took the microphone. 'This is it!' I thought, getting up and walking closer so I could be one of the first to congratulate them.

The cake came out. It truly was magnificent. It was a large white three tier cake with black icing in the shape of a bow. Nestled in the centre of the bow was a small box. I felt a jolt of excitement buzz through me.

At first Alice didn't notice the box; she was too overwhelmed by everything else to notice it. We all sang happy birthday too her, and I noticed a few people in the crowd started to see it. 'Open your eyes, Alice!' I felt like screaming to her.

As she went to blow out the candles, she stopped. She had seen the box. She picked it up in her dainty hands and rubbed her thumb over the velvet cover. Jasper took her hand in his and knelt down on one knee. Alice immediately put her free hand to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alice Volturi, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, share a house with you and have kids with you. Will you marry me?" Jasper asked, his voice shaking. I could tell he was so nervous!

Alice, hand still cupped over her mouth, nodded furiously and then squealed out "YES! YES! YES!" before jumping on Jasper and kissing him until he fell to the floor, causing some wolf whistles from the crowd.

They looked so happy together, that I found a few tears dripped out. I wiped them away quickly before Alice came running over to me with Rose. "Bella! Can you believe it! I am getting married! I want you to be my maid of honour!" she shouted above the music that was back on.

"Alice, are you serious! Thank you so much! I'm honoured" I said hugging her. "This is the best night of my life!" she yelled as she got dragged back onto the dance floor by Rosalie and Jasper.

I decided to go outside and get some fresh air, as it was starting to get really stuffy inside. As I glanced towards the seat where Edward and I shared our first kiss, wondering whether sitting on it would be too painful, I noticed some one already there.

As I got closer I there face became clearer, that hair, those eyes... I suddenly felt weak at the knees. "Edward," I whispered. He turned to face me, and as soon as he saw me ran to me and kissed me like never before.

This kiss was different from the rest. It wasn't just soft, or just hard. It wasn't just passionate or just full of fury, it was every thing. During that magical kiss, under the glow of the street light that night, I was reunited with Edward.

"I've missed you so much," Edward said in between kissing me. We were now down on the park bench, Edward lying beneath me. "I've wanted .... to do this..... for so...long," I told him, pressing closer to him, my hands running through his beautiful bronze hair.

"Bella," Edward moaned, his hand touching everywhere at once, sending a tingling feeling through my whole body. My hands had untucked the back of his shirt, now touching the bare skin on his back. He groaned before leaving my lips to trail down my neck to the top of my breast.

We could have gone the whole way on that seat, but we were interrupted by Alice. "Ahem," she coughed, causing me to abruptly get up, blushing furiously. I noticed Edward was a little red too as he attempted to tuck in his shirt.

"Yay! You guys are back together," Alice squealed excitedly. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and... Tanya, were all with her. All of them greeted Edward back after being away from him for so long.

"Why were you let out early?" I asked him, still in shock that he was here. I actually pinched myself to make sure he was real, feeling very foolish afterwards, before making my way to his arms again, scared that if I left he would disappear.

Then Tanya went up to Edward. Edward looked at me and stroked my hair behind my ear, leaving a cool sensation on the skin on my cheek he brushed. "Bella, I love you, but can I please have a moment with Tanya, I owe that much to her," he asked me. Oh how I had missed those gorgeous eyes.

"Sure," I said catching up to the rest of the guys who were already heading back into the party. I felt cheated! I had just got him back and he was leaving me again to speak with Tanya. I knew this time he would be back hopefully in a couple on minutes, but I still couldn't shrug off the irony of the situation.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Edward did find me in the hall. He kissed my head softly, his arm snaking around my waist. "Are things finished with Tanya?" I asked, my head resting on his chest. How did I cope without this for nine months!

"Yes Bella, Tanya won't be bothering us again. But now, would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out. He was such a gentlemen, and best of all, he was _mine._

"You know I can't dance," I spoke shyly looking down. He put his hand under my chin and softly lifted my face until I was staring directly at his. "It's all in the lead," he whispered before taking me out to the floor.

A slow song just happened to be playing, and we swayed in time, holding each other so close I could feel his sweet breath on my cheek. I still was in awe over his beauty and romantic nature, who could ask for a more perfect guy!

The moment was pure bliss! We stayed on the dance floor all night, and to my surprise I didn't mind. I had Edward back, and that was all that mattered. Soon the party started to disperse, until Alice and Jasper left, leaving only me and Edward sitting together on that front seat.

He took my head and led me off the seat to my car, which was parked a little up the road. I gave him the keys; I knew exactly where he was taking me. It didn't mater that it was four in the morning; I didn't think I could sleep knowing I could be with him instead.

The spot on Mount Edgecombe was still the same. I thought it would always look relatively like this, and it felt god to know that while so much had transformed in the past year, that our spot still was similar to when we first saw it.

I didn't have the sleeping bags in my car, they were in Edwards, so we just sat in the back seat, and the car reversed facing the view so we could see the Northern Lights through the back window in the distance.

"Bella, I love you," he said, pecking me on the lips. I went to say 'I love you too' but he put his finger to my lips, and pulled something out of his pocket, a small box.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger. "Bella, I had a lot of time to think when I was in jail. I knew that I would some day end up marrying you; I knew you were the one that I wanted to have with me for the rest of my life. At first I thought marriage was out of the question, even now I have only known you for a little under a year, by why should I wait? You know better than anyone that some thing could easily happen to us tomorrow, and I don't want either of us to spend the rest of our lives saying 'what if.' I can't wait any longer Bella, I want to be able to officially call you my own, and tell people yes, that breathtaking brunette over there is my _wife,_" Edward finished.

I didn't know what to say, how could I follow that speech! I wanted Edward so bad and yet all I could do was nod at him like a crazy women and break out into tears. "I love you," I managed to say through my tears of joy before he kissed me.

We ended up making love in the backseat. I found I was staring at my ring on my finger; it looked as if it belonged there. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Edward asked. He was so cute!

"Edward, I don't think I can ever love anyone the way I love you. I can never stop loving you. I love you so much, love is an understatement, it's something so much bigger I feel for you," I exclaimed, pouring my heart out to him. "That's a lot of loves," he pointed out, making me blush and giggle nervously like a thirteen year old with her first crush.

"And to think I get to keep you forever," he said, his velvety voice still making my heart speed up.

Forever. It sounded like heaven to me.

Forever with Edward.

**THE END! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER EITHER! *sobs**

**Bjk;bhwvfovfdjbgfqwuiobgfdjk *random keyboard spaz**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE I ENDED IT RIGHT! THIS CHAPTER WAS EXTRA LONG FOR YOU, BEING THE LAST AND ALL!**

**I want to thank every one again, it was the fabulous reviews and people who added me onto their story alert or favourites list that led me to update so often! 21 chapters in less then a month, I think I did pretty well!**

**YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING READERS THANK YOU!**

**And as I like to remind you all again, I'm so so so sorry, there's not going to be a sequel for this, but who knows they'll probably be more stories in the future.**

**So, can you guys review for me, one last time!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**xoxox. **


End file.
